LOVE
by miss R bateson
Summary: this is a fan fiction about the 1D lads they full in love with 5 lucky girls Laura bateson , Kat hardy , beth rose ,sammie jones ,Tasha smith it all starts with a back stage meeting with one direction but they never thought it would go further than that but just as life seems happy and amazing things start to go down hill and get harder by the minute but what well read and find out
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: This is me - L.O.V.E

Hi my name is Laura I have four best friends called Kat, Beth, Sammie and Tasha. (Kat real name is Kathryn but we call he Kat for short) my life basically evolves round my mates, family and oh year can't forget BOYS that practically all me and my mates talk about is boys oh and food I can't live without food but then again I don't think anyone can but I mean I love food I can't go 30 minutes without saying I am hungry or when lunch but that me

I love singing and performing but dancing is one thing I can't not do no matter how much I try I always get the rhythm wrong and start making a fool out of my self oh and also it my birthday in like 10 days and for my birthday I have been given five backstage tickets to a one direction concert O.M.G I'm so existed and there back stage passes so we get too meet then arrrrrr omg I been waiting for this day since they came third on x factor but the sad thing is Sammie and Tasha can't come witch is a shame because there would of loved to go ):

I am like one of their biggest fans ever and of course when got given them I just screamed my head off and jump around like a nutter but you can imagine as you probably once been a teenager you know when you get what you always wanted or the fittest guy in the school ask you out you want to scream of course you won't as you don't what to make a fool of yourself but when you get home you do.

As soon as I got give the tickets the first people I called was Kat and Beth we all just screamed in to the phone I was probably the happiest girl in the world I just couldn't wait to meet 1D and see Niall, oh yes that another thing Niall is my favourite I mean who could not resist that Irish charm and those Georges blue eye and amazing hair (or should I say amazayn) I mean he's to die for.

Kat favourite is harry and Beth is Louis though she keeps changing her mind between Louis and Liam too be honest I love the whole of one direction but I will always be a Niall girl Sammie's is Liam and Tasha's is Zayn

Today is Monday and in 5 days me ,Kat, Beth will be at the 1D concert oh my god I so existed like mad we already made our banner it's pretty cool and it probably will be the biggest one there we worked about 4 hours On that so I hope one direction like it . First lesion was English then science and then drama I love drama but today lesion I just wanted it to go quick not because I t was nearly lunch time but because I just wanted the day to go fast and the rest of the week. (Btw I am in six from with Kat and Beth and this week is are last and then in to the real life so I need a full time job now at the minuet I work in the rock café at weekends)

The time went past and finally it was Saturday my birthday I work up at 3 am so we would be out the door at 5 and the on our way to the concert I was quite lucky I'm kind of organised we arrive at the 02 at about 10am the concert doesn't start till 1pm but we wanted to get good seats and we did the front row mum went off to get drinks me and the girls were just chatting like normal.

(Mum was are driver for the day as I can't drive but I am having lesions) It was about 12:50pm we were so existed because we would be seeing one direction in ten minutes and in 1 hours and a half we'd be meeting them personally omg this can't get any better than this right know but as the day went on I was wrong it did get better way better .


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: O.M.G is this really happening - L.O.V.E

As the day progressed and then concert when on there were lots of girls screaming and of course apart from the one or two mad dads who agreed to take their daughter to a one direction concert obviously wishing they hadn't now but I love watching them and they did notice the poster and they even waved at us. I swear Niall winked at me well I hope he did because this will prove me not crazy.

They had sung one thing ,moments ,gotta be you , taken ,I want and what makes you beautiful basically all are favourite songs it was defiantly a day to remember . after the concert had finished the was a call out for me ,Kat and Beth to go to the back of the stage we just screamed wears in my head I was just like omg omg omg were going to meet them omg . We got to place were we were going to meet them they weren't there yet but they will be the form a distance I head Liam say

''great know we have to meet the crazy fans who manage to get backstage passes''

Niall ''hey what's you problem your never like this and you never know you might like them ''

'' I guess ''Liam mumbled

As they enter the room everyone just had a smile on their faces I could tell Liam's was fake but he must have been in a bad mood today witch is kinder a downer on my day but hey hoe. The first thing we did was ask for an autograph and we got one XD

I was weird to finally meet Niall and one direction but I stilled love it. Niall seemed really nice and even sat next to me and instead of us asking the question they did which is good that they wanted to get to know us I think harry had a thing for Kat as he did talk to her a lot and flirting with her it was obvious. I think they would make a really cute couple.

Niall just came up with a random question '' so girls everyone has a favourite one. So whose is yours''

I said '' but if we say some people might fill left out ''

The guys '' naa were fine with it as we have about 10 million fans someone got to like one of us''

Niall '' so come on who is it ''

Kat '' mines harry '' while looking at him he can't help but smile at her

Beth'' well I have two '' and they are Louis and Liam '' Liam look at Beth a bit conversed like why like me?

Me ''mine is Niall ''

The guys apart from Niall '' ohm laa laa ''

Me ''what ''

'' Nothing '' with grins on the faces

Louis '' I gonna guess your ages ''

All of us '' ok'' (by the way I am 18 same age as Niall Kat and Beth are 19)

Louis '' Kats 18-19, Beth's 19 and Laura is 16 ''

I start laughing '' no way I ant 16 guess again ''

''Urm 17''

''Nope''

''I give up''

'' I am 18 ''

The guys '' omg your tiny how can you be 18 ''

Me ''Well I just don't grow and it my birthday today so only just 18 ''

Niall'' I think small people are cute '' looks at me and smiles I smile back

All the guys '' well happy birthday ''

Then the very big guy came in to the room and said ''sorry guys time up, girls you need to go''

All of us girls ''OH ''

Niall '' wait one min '' gives me a pieces of paper and whispers '' open it when I'm gone'' and winks at me as he lives

I open the piece of paper and it says his number 07…. Ring me xx I want to meet with you again x (: I just couldn't believe that was happing Niall Horan just gave me his number O.M.F.G I sooooo going to call him .

The guys P.O.V

Niall : gaz come in to the room and says we have to go arrr why now I meet a really cool girl and now you what me to leave arr so I quickly put my phone number on a piece of paper and give too her I hope she rings me I really do

Harry mind: omg that Kat girl was well cute omg I should of gave my number too her omg I won't even she her again I bet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Should I or shouldn't I..? - L.O.V.E

It was about 8pm when I got back I went straight to my bedroom I was sat on my bed looking at the piece of paper that Niall had gave me I look at it thinking should I ring him or not I though oh no he would be busy he won't want to talk to me so I text Kat to ask her if she thought I should and she said yes do it. So I typed his phone number in my phone and he answered it

Niall '' Hello who is it ''

Me ''Hey it's Laura ''

Niall ''oh hey I wasn't expecting you to call me ''

Me ''Why wouldn't I ''

Niall '' ha-ha I don't know, so what you up to ''

Me '' Nothing much I just got back home you ''

Niall '' same just got in to my apartment ''

Me ''same, so do you live in Ireland then''

Niall ''no I live in Backber street in London''

Me ''oh my god I live just round the corner''

Niall ''oh really where do you live ''

Me '' reed way ''

Niall '' ahah so you are just round the corner ''

I ''um hum ''

Niall '' so this may sound stupid I mean I only just met you but would you like to meet up with me ,at some point ,if your free''

Me '' yer that would be nice

Niall '' really '' sounding very shocked ''so when are you free? ''

Me '' well anytime really ''

Niall '' what about tomorrow''

Me'' that will be fine, where do u wanna meet ''

Niall '' at Tony's gross store if you know where that is''

Me ''yer I do'', ''what time''

Niall '' about 11 if that's ok''

Me '' yer that fine ''

Niall '' ok look I got to go my phones going to die any min now ha-ha so I see you tomorrow then''

Me '' yer see you tomorrow ''

Niall '' yer see you late bye''

Me '' yer bye ''

And then he hanged up that was probably the shortest convo ever but the best one ever I just couldn't believe that Niall wanted to meet up with me oh my god in less than 24hrs I would be meting up with him I just can't believe it out all the girls in the world he wanted to me up with me why.. Well anyway for whatever reason he wanted to be with me I don't know but I am very lucky and glad I met him and know going to meet him

It was about 9pm I was a set for bed and just about to turn my phone of when someone was ringing me so I answered it and it was Niall '' hey Laura harry wants to know do think he be able to have Kats number so he can talk to her''

''Yer but I will have to ask her first I ring you back and let you know ''

''Alright''

So after that I rang Kat and she had said it was fine for him to have her number I had told her about meeting Niall and she asked if harry would be there I said I not sure but I will ask and see if you could come with me if he is

So again I had typed in Niall's number I told him it was fine for harry to have Kats number I gave him it and he asked me if Kat would be coming with me to meet him I said ''well is harry going to be there '' and he replied ''yes but only if Kat coming''

''Ok yes she is coming ''I said '' so we'll meet you at Tony's ok ''

''Yer alright then see ya ''

And again he was gone I had told Kat that were going to meet Niall and harry and she agreed to come with me

Harrys P.O.V

Oh my god I'm so glad the Niall had given Laura his number and that he was able to get Kats number I really want to see Kat again it would be nice to get to know her more, she a very nice girl and I really want to get to know her better but I not going to ring her now I going to ring her in the morning because I'm so tired I just want to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: At Tony's Grocery store – L.O.V.E

I had woken up at half ten because someone was knocking at my door I then realised the time and shot out of my bed and let Kat in she said as I opened the door ''omg Laura what time do you call this god you look a mess ''

''That's because I've just woken up ''

''Omg Laura you need to be quick because you don't want to be late for the guy's now do you ''

''I know I forgot to wake up ok ''

So I went in to the bathroom and got changed in to my skinny jeans and my reem t-shirt also my high tops witch I got last week my favourite pair of trainers .I had also put I little bit of make up on because I don't want to look horrible in front of Niall .

So as I came out of the bathroom Kat was standing there with my coat and purse and keys so I grab them and we were off .Tony's store was only 2 minutes away from my apartment and as we got round the corner we could see Harry and Niall standing at the front of the store waiting for us and omg Niall look so hot it was un real as we got closer I notice the guys noticed us and harry had a grin from ear to ear at Kat and Niall as always look hot and had the cutest smile ever I smiled back

The guys walked closer to us and Niall said ''what time do you call this your now one minuet late how dare you ahaha '' I said '' well I'm sorry I have to make it up to you ''

''To right you will Laura' 'Niall said in a fail of a serious voice but it was really cute

The Kat said to me '' I see you later me and harry are off ''

'' Oh alright ok them see you later ''I said kinder shocked I thought we were all were gunna hang out obviously not

As Kat and Harry went off Niall just randomly said '' right I am hungry do you wanner go eat ''

''You said the magic word'' I said and Niall just laughed and said ''subway it is''

''Good I couldn't think of anywhere better than that apart from Nandos''

'' I love how you think '' Niall smiled at me as he said it

As we were walking to subway me and Niall were talking about what we were going to get and at the same time we both had said meatball marinara foot long we both just laughed he said ''well at least we don't disagree on the food subject ''

''Me disagree about food NEVER ''

''Ha-ha well that good I need a girl who loves food '' I just laughed and then walk in to subway

We wasn't waiting long in there for our food but when it came to paying that was the problem

Woman at till '' that be 10 pounds please' 'Niall had turned and faced me and said '' I pay for it ''

''Err no I pay for what I brought thanks ''

''Really its fine I don't mind plus I want to ''

''I have got money you know I can pay ''

Woman at till just grinned and said '' so who's paying then ''

At the same time we said ''I am ''

Then really quickly Niall had gave the woman a tenner and stuck his tongue out at me I said whilst laughing '' dam you ''

Then had Niall turned around and said '' wanner eat out ''

'' yer why not'' I said

So we got outside and started eating as we were eating Niall had asked ''why didn't you want me to pay for you I really don't mind '' I said '' I'll feel bad if some wastes he money on me ''

What that's the most ridiculous thing I heard in my life buying you food it not wasting money If its helping you survive life '' he turns and smiles at me I just couldn't help but laugh

We had finished our lunch well brunch for me as I didn't have any breakfast. It was starting to get cold and Niall said '' omg it's freezing ''

''Yer I know well my apartment the nearest and warmest place we could go to mine it you want ''

Niall said '' yer alright then '' and smiled at me

So we got to mine and as I opened the door I could feel the warm hit my face and steam covered my glasses Niall had laughed at me and said trying to mimic me '' omg were Niall gone he disappeared oh wait no that's just my glasses all steamed up '' I just laughed at him god he make me laugh so much

I said ''your such and idiot '' and laughed while clearing my glasses '' oh and would you like cup of tea or coffee ''

''Tea please 2 sugars and I hate coffee ''

''Me too but some of my mates like it so I have it just in case ''

''Alright I see you have a great piano in here ohh and a guitar ''

'' Yes'' I said

Niall said to me ''so do you play your own music or play other peoples ''

''well both really I more like to sing using the piano rather than just playing it ''

''Oh right well give us a song then'' as I passed Niall his cup of tea I said '' no way I don't sing I front of people I get well nervous ''

''Ohh go on one song ''

''Maybe another time promise ''I said

He just smiled at me and took a sip of tea

I love it when he smiles at me he makes me fill all warm inside and my legs go weak I'm surprised I have fainted yet.

I finished making my tea and then sat down next to Niall we started to talk about films we like then Niall said he loved the film love actually and agreed then I said to him ''do u want to watch it I got it on DVD '' he says to me '' yer alright put it on then''

So I go over to the DVD player and put the DVD on I sat back next to Niall and watched the film and fell asleep on him.

Niall's P.O.V

I think today been great and now watching my favourite film love actually with Laura. I think Laura really nice girl very pretty I think I might be falling for her.

It probably only 30 minutes in to the film and Laura as fallen asleep and on me witch I may say she looks so cute when she asleep . I could get used to this

Kats P.O.V of today

We just left Laura and Niall together now it me and harry going to this vegetarian café in town witch if I may so myself I pretty cool and I always loved this café sometime I come in her with Laura.

Me and harry sat down and got what we wanted as we had finished in the café we went outside and it was freezing I think harry could tell I was cold he asked if I wanted to go back to his as we would be warmer there so I said yes .

When we got to harry house Louis was there of Couse as him and Louis share a house Louis had asked us if we wanted a hot drink I said yer so Louis got us hot chocolate then we all sat down and watched eastenders I was thinking omg Tyler moon is nothing compared to harry styles It came to the end of the day and harry was walking me back to Laura's and we were standing outside harry had sent a text to Niall saying he was outside waiting for him and harry said to me '' I had a really nice day today I hope you did ''

'' Yes I did thank you very much' 'he smiled and said '' I hope we be able to see each other again as I really like you ''

''Yer I hope we do as well '' I said while smiling at him he smiled at me then was leaning towards me and then before I knew it he was kissing me I felt like butter on hot toast melting as soon as I touch the hot surface I been kissed by guys before but never like that god he was a very good kisser and as harry was about to say something but then Niall came out with the biggest grin I ever seen on a guy and at that harry and Niall went off .

(Back to Laura's P.O.V)

When I woke up I realised I was asleep on Niall chest I got of him and said '' I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you'' he just smiled and said'' hey it's alright you were keeping me warm anyway ''

I smiled at him and said ''god what the time '' he said ''urm 9pm ''

'' Wow really thought it was later than that ''

'' yer same '','' I had a great day today I hope we get to meet up again''

''Yer me to I really liked be with you ''

''You do '' looking a little shock ''yes '' I said smiling at him he smiled back

Then his phone went off it was harry saying he was outside '' looks like I have to go ''

'' harry has perfect timing like normal then '' Niall laughed and said '' well I liked be with you as well and I will defiantly ring you ok but I do have to go ''

''Yes ok ''

Niall walks toward the door I open it and as he stands in the door he says ''so I ring you later if you're awake ''

''Ha-ha yes if I don't fall asleep'' he smiled at me and said '' right I be off then ''

''Niall'' he turned around

''What'' I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek he smiled like mad and said ''what was that for''

I said ''well I said I would make it up for being a minuet late '' he smiled even more and said '' that's not making it up this is making it up to me '' and with that he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him he smiled at me then kissed me I put my arms around him and kissed him back

I never wanted that moment to go but I had to Niall smiled like a little kid and said he would ring me later and with that he was gone .Not long after Niall was gone Kat come up with monkey of a grin on her face she said the same about me as well and we had told each other and with that about 10 minutes later I had fallen asleep on the sofa


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love Is In the Air – L.O.V.E

As I woke up this morning I realised the was 2 missed calls from Niall so I text him ''sorry I didn't answer the phone last night I fell asleep like you said I would xx Laura x '' and with that I got a text message back say'' hey is ok lol I thought you might xx what you doing today then ''

''Nothing much really you''

''Yer same x do you want me to come by '' I replied '' if you like but beware I'm in my pjs x''

''All better reason to come round xx (: so I'll be in round in less than 2 min xxx''

''Alright xx''

About 2 minutes later as I was about to go to my room to get changed there was a knock on my door I opened it to find Niall standing there with a massive grin on his face he said ''you weren't joking about your pjs ''

''No but I was about to get changed but then you knocked on the door '' he smile at me

I let him in and told him to make himself at home while I just get changed and about 5 minutes later I come out In a flowered paten dress with my favourite dolly shoes (it was very hot today so I thought it was good for the occasion ) Niall look at me and smiled

''what'' I said

''oh nothing but that you look hot '' I smiled and sat next to him I had thanked him for his comment I told him we have to wait for Beth and Kat to arrive before I can go out ok

(Btw Kat had gone round to get Beth and Kat lives in the apartment below me)

Niall '' yer that's fine cuse I meeting Louis and harry in an hour ''

''Ok cool''

So as me and Niall are waiting for Kat and Beth we are sat there watching the news and then they was talking about one direction and there was a picture of me and Niall walking together from when we went out to subway the news reporter said ''looks like Niall bagged himself a girlfriend '' also later that even we saw Niall living the girls apartment with a big grin on his face I wonder what happened'' me and Niall was sat on the sofa staring at the TV Niall looked at me and said ''urm we are gonna get chased by reporters now ''

I said '' yer I don't mind I can take them on and btw the picture of you smiling was cute '' I smiled at him and he smiled back as Niall was about to say something there was a knock at the door so I get up to answer it and it was Kat and Beth just smileing at me then I said ''I guess you seen the news ''

'' Yes '' with even more of a grin on their face as they walked in the notice Niall sitting on the sofa they both grinned at me and then sat down I asked if anyone wanted any drink but no one wanted one I sat down next to Niall he said that harry and Louis are coming here instead at about 12 then were all going out to thorps park witch is pretty cool but yet we have to wait for harry and Louis to arrive

As we were sat down Kat said ''oh Laura give us a song to pass the time'' I looked at her and said ''no'' while smiling with embracement Niall said ''oh go on you promised me you would '' and with that I couldn't argue as I never brake my promises to anyone so I said ''ok but only one song''

So I go over to the piano sat down and started to play wherever you will go and I wasn't going to sing until Kat said '' sing as well''

Dam I said so I started again and I sung as well thought out the whole song I didn't look at anyone and when I finished I realised Louis and harry had arrived everyone was smiling and was clapping I just turned bright red Niall had said to me he tough I was good I thanked him and then sat back down Louis and harry said '' so who up for thorps park '' and with that everyone was up and out the door

When we arrived to thorps park I promised myself I wasn't going on saw as the drop look to intense for me but I was apart from that would go on any ride so all of us went on all the rides at one point I was and a ride with Louis and harry as no one else would go on it I thought the day was great until Niall said ''omg I want to go on saw ''I looked at him and said'' no way ''

''why not we haven't gone on a ride yet'' he said

I said '' any other ride but this ''

'' but we been on all the rides''

''Ohh do I really have too ''

''YES'' And with that Niall dragged me on too saw I was ok but when it got to the drop I looked at Niall I said to him with a nerves laugh '' I hate you ''

He laughed and said as the ride went down the drop ''well it too late to go back out nowwww''

I screamed as we went down the drop Niall just laughed and when we got of I said ''never again'' as we walked past there was our picture on the screen all you can see is me screaming and Niall laughing, Niall stopped and brought the picture I just looked at him I said you're gonna buy one he turned around and said ''yes of course I am it the funniest picture I ever seen '' I just laughed and we all went back to mine and after we had something to eat everyone went out apart from Niall cuse he wanted to talk to me so when everyone had gone he told me that he had a really great day and he wanted to see more of me I agreed and the he asked me ''you know when we kissed ''

''Yer'' I said while smileing

''Well did you think it felt right '?'

I smiled and said ''yer kind of what about you ''

''Yer I mean I really like you and I know we ant known each other for very long but I really like you and….'' As he was saying something I said '' Niall ''

''What''

''Shut up '' and with that I grabbed him and kissed him and he kissed me back and the next thing I knew I was just wakening up and there next to me in my bed there Niall was lying next to me looking hotter than ever mumbling to me ''morning gorges''

''Morning'' I said whilst mumbling I turned and face him and smiled he looked at me and said with a big smile on his face ''omg 'you do know I gonna get found out as I do live with Liam so hes gonna wonder where I was last night then your never hear the end of it ha-ha''

''I don't care if they know ''I said while smiling he looked at me and said ''your nuts what about if the whole world knew ''he said while smiling

''I wouldn't care'' he look at me and just smiled and said '' see that why I like you, you don't care about what people think or say about you ,your just yourself and that we have a lot in common and you are very pretty and you just one of the nicest and sweetest girl I ever met''

I looked at him and smiled I kissed him and he kissed me back I said to him ''you're just the sweetest ant you ''

I looked at him and smiled he smiled back he put his arm around me and pulled me closed I was lying on his chest and soon enough we were both were asleep again

Kat's P.O.V of the night

So we've just left Laura's house me, Harry, Louis, Beth and Liam were going out for some drinks at a really hot club that all the celebs go it was pretty cool I think Beth and Louis had too much to drink they were over on the dance floor having the time of their life's.

Me, harry, and Liam were talking and then I get a text from Sammie saying she was on her way to meet us what she doesn't know is Liam is here (Liam is her favourite out of one direction ) so as she walks into the club Liam is staring at her and said to harry ''omg she beautiful '' she comes over and say hi to him and harry and she tells me that her and Lewis have broken up and that she came here to night to get over him and have a good time so about 10 minutes later harry said to me I might just

go and join Beth and Louis they look like they're having a good time want to come so I go over to dance with harry while Liam and Sammie are talking. And by the end of the night everyone had a great night so harry and Louis walked me and Beth back and I was talking to harry and he said he would called me later and then as he left he kissed me and said good bye at this point I had to help Beth up the stairs as she was very junk and so was Louis and as soon as we go in me and Beth were well asleep

Liam P.O.V

So while harry and Kat are dancing with Louis and Beth I'm left talking to Sammie she is a very nice person and yet you can tell she shy which is good I wouldn't know what do if I meet someone very full on and hyperactive like Louis I mean don't get me wrong Louis is a very nice guy but I couldn't handle a girl like him Louis is enough.

So me and Sammie where talking about how busy the week had been she told me that she was training to be a lawyer and she just finished the second year at university with her mate Tasha she was very nice to chat to and very pretty I hope that I see her again

Beth's P.O.V of the night

Well we've just entered the club and we brought some drinks and after a couple me Louis asks me if I want to dance I say yes that would be great so you got me and Louis dancing like idiots well we didn't care because we were having such a good time it like the night only lasted about 10 minutes but when I got up in the morning omg I had such a headache so I just went back to bed

Louis P.O.V of the night

Well I have so much fun it was great I was dancing with Beth most of the night and I was completely out of it yet people should know by now I love my drink and a good night out clubbing but I got to say Beth is a wonderful person she funny and so nice she just great and the end of the night me and harry walked Kat and Beth back to Beth's as they were staying there that night I had gave Beth my number and told her call any time she wants also that I would like to see her again and she said yer she would like that then she went and me and Harry went back to ours and I fell straight asleep as soon as I got in. maybe I should of hanged on till I got to my bed but I though the floor would do for tonight

Sammie's P.O.V of the night

Well I had a really nice night most of the night I was talking to Liam and he was very sweet I hope he likes me and doesn't think I too boring or something but at the end of the night he offered to walk me home and what I didn't know is that I live right above their apartment and when Liam said ''oh I live below you'' I just smiled and laughed ''ha-ha omg what kind fan am I for not knowing that Liam and Niall live below me '' he just laughed ''well I had a very nice night and I hope I will see you again'' I replied yes me too and with that he went in to he's apartment

Liam P.O.V

I just left Sammie and walk in to the living room and I shouted Niall at the top of my voice I thought considering it 2 in the morning he would be back from Laura's by know unless he staying there tonight what a sly git he going to try and get in on well to be honest I couldn't care less at the minuet as I very tried so I took my self to my bed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Morning after – L.O.V.E

When me and Niall woke up for the second time today I was about 11 and I could hear the door going so I got up and put my dressing gown on and open the door it was Kat so I opened the door and she said to me ''god Laura you really need an alarm we got to meet harry, Beth, Louis and Niall ''and as she said his name he come out of my room in his boxers and said ''it's alright I'm already here '' with a huge smile on his face Kat just looked at me shocked and smiling at the same time I told her to wait a minute as I was going to get changed so after I got changed Kat told me that Niall went home to get a shower and changed and that he would be back round when he done we were also waiting for harry ,Beth and Louis

Niall P.O.V

When I woke up this morning I just felt good and happy but I think you can guess why (: I turn around and there was Laura laying there and she just smiled at me then door went it's probably Kat or Beth I was right it was Kat and she just stared at me like I was a stranger then I again I think she was a little shocked to find me in my boxers =D

So as Laura went to get changed I went to Kat to tell Laura that I gone to get a wash and get changed (btw I do have clothes on) so I get to mine and Liam is sitting on the sofa with harry, Louis and Zayn there all staring at me and

Louis is smiling his head off at me I said ''what''

Louis: ''ohh nothing but where was you all night Liam said you didn't come back ''

Niall: well I stayed at Laura I fell asleep on the sofa

Harry: :0 you liar Kat texted me saying she went round to Laura's and found you coming out of Laura's room in your boxers what have you got to say to that then

(The whole time Louis and Zayn are sitting there with a shocked face but were smiling at me)

I couldn't help but smile and by that I think the guys knew what happened I just turned around and went to get my shower (:

Louis P.O.V

Omg Niall is such a slag hahahaha jokes but really omg I never fort Niall would be the type to get a girl in to bed when he hardly knows her yet I could tell they really like each other I bet in a couple of days' time they will be going out

(Back to Laura's P.O.V)

(The café had rang me to say they had to let some of the staff go which included me)

So as me and Kat are talking about last night I heard a knock on the door and it was Beth Tasha and Sammie I told them to sit down and told them that we have to wait for the boys. As I was making Kat's coffee when there was a knock at the door so Tasha went to get it and when she saw who was there she just looked and we all just laughed at her and then she let one direction in I could see all the guys smiling at me

Then Niall come in and he just looked at me and smiled but I noticed Zayn looked at little sad I went over too Louis and ask what was wrong with him he told me he'd just brock up with his girlfriend

Awww bless his heart I was thinking poor Zayn he really lovely how could you dump him well he'll get over it soon enough I know

Today after we had some lunch we're going to watch the guys do a performance in central London they doing a little gig then after that we're going for a couple of drinks and I mean a couple because I heard that Beth and Louis had too much last night

So after some lovely roast diner that I think I cooked really well we all headed off to the place the guys were doing there gig so we all went to the transport that's was arranged to take us there and back there where two cars and in my car was Louis, Beth ,Niall and me

''YAY I'm in the party car '' Louis randomly said we all just laughed we chatted about really random thing as I was taking a sip from my water Louis just comes out with ''so did you two have sex last night '' I near choked on my water but instead I swallowed it I looked at Niall and he smiled awkwardly at me and we didn't say anything I just smiled and Louis just laughed by the time Louis had calmed down we were at the gig and as we got out the car Niall whispered ''sorry about Louis ''

'' It ok it's just I wasn't expecting him to just come out with it '' I said while smiling

''I thought that you wouldn't care if people knew '' Niall said

I turned around and said ''I don't care it's just Louis took me by surprize '' Niall smiled at me and kissed me then we could hear loads of people screaming I laughed and so did Niall we'd though the fans could see us but I weren't Louis had ran across the stage cuse he was supposed to be on the other side then one of the techies approached the guys saying that one of the backup singers couldn't make it so they had to wait till they could get someone in to stand in but the fans were getting impatient.

And for some strange feeling I knew what was going to happen so I quickly said ''no way before u ask I can't sing in front of a crowd sorry ''

Kat said ''ohh but Laura no one will really hear you and do it for the guys ''

''It's not the singing I worried about it the people seeing me sing ''I said

Niall '' just trust me your be fine and what have you got to be worried about you a wonderfull singer and wouldn't you love to sing with us guy ''

Me '' but I don't even know what I got to sing ''

Niall '' the other backup singer will help you pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee''

I ''ok '' everyone just smiled at me and Niall had thanked me and said I won't regret it

So after I was hooked up to a head microphone we all went on stage they sung a couple of songs like gotta be you, one thing, moments and what makes you beautiful when we had finished Niall said to me ''see that wasn't too bad was it ''I just smiled and said ''it was alright ''

Niall ''alright ALRIGHT you cheeky git ''and with that he grab me and tickled me I couldn't help but laugh and I was telling him to stop then Louis come in past and said with big smile in his face ''oh you two love birds pack it in we got to go and with that he let go of me and grabbed my hand and ran to the car the whole time we both were just laughing when we got in to the car Louis and Beth were already there then Louis said ''right who's for some drinks and clubbing '' and at that everyone just shouted MEEE

We got to the club at about 7pm it wasn't very busy so we said we'd all got out for something to eat first and then come back so after we got something to eat we arrived at the club Sammie had spotted Lewis and said ''no I can't stay here '' everyone looked at her and Liam said ''why not''

''Well my ex is here and we only broke up 2 days ago '' Liam looked at her and said well rub it in his face that you have moved on ''

Then Louis just said ''common Sammie let's dance '' and with that Louis grabbed her to the dance floor she just laughed then Niall grabbed me and dragged me to the dance floor I said ''noooo I can't dance I being serous I can't dance'' Niall said ''nether can I but it doesn't stop me ''

''Yer but I even had dance lesion for 5 years and it never help I not dancing ''I said

Niall looked at me and said ''tough cuse you not getting away'' I just laughed then all of a sudden I could see Beth, Louis and Sammie doing the stop the traffic and let the people though then harry and Zayn join in so the me, Niall, Kat, Liam and Tasha join in the we all started to do the inbertweeners dance and before you knew it the whole club was doing it.

what I love most about it was no one cared that I couldn't dance it was a bit of fun and the priceless look on Lewis's face made me laugh and that all of us had more than one drink part from liam but by the end of the night I think all of us had way to much yet we all had fun

When we all decided it was time to go home it was about 3 o clock in the morning Louis and Beth, Kat and harry went back to Harry's and Louis place, Sammie went home with Liam but not to Liam she went to hers, Tasha went home then not long after Zayn went home and Niall was walking me home.

Kats P.O.V of the night

Well for starters everyone had way too much to drink and though we had really good fun tonight I know I gonna have a massive headache in the morning the best thing about tonight is that we got a whole club doing the inbertweeners dance witch was so funny as it about 3 am and everyone decided it was time to go home tonight me and Beth are gonna stay round Harry's and Louis because we cba to walk all the way home plus Beth and Louis are completely fuck out of their heads Beth can't even walk straight I think Beth has fallen over so many times tonight she now laughs every time she dose fall over

we got to Harry's and as soon as we get in Louis has passed out on the floor and Beth passed out on the sofa harry said I can sleep in the spare room so go off to the spare room but before I go to the spare room I go to use the loo and you got harry passed out in the bath tub so I decided to use the one in the en sweet then I got straight in to bed and was well asleep

Zayn P.O.V

today was great I had so much fun everyone knows how to cheer me up when I down I meet Sammie and Tasha today as well there really nice I think Tasha really cool she very pretty too but I mean everyone one is probably pissed out of there head right now even I am a little tipsy and the one thing I want to do now is go to sleep

Sammie's P.O.V

Well tonight been interesting it the first time in ages I had some real fun and had some drinks at first Louis made me dance and then everyone danced It was so funny also I had a bit to drink but not like everyone else I think me Liam and Zayn were the only soba people at the club tonight I mean Beth and Louis were just out of the heads and Harry and Kat were quite drunk and Laura and Niall seemed to be having fun they were a bit drunk but way past tipsy I think Laura and Niall would make a very good couple they seem so in to each other and love up if they're not girlfriend and boyfriend by the end of the week I gonna make it happen anyway as everyone has decided that it time to go home I say I just popping to the toilet and as I come out I heard someone call my name I turn around and it is Lewis he come towards me and says ''how are you ''

''I fine thanks '' I reply he looks at me and say ''we can still be friends can't we ''

I stared at him and said ''Lewis we were a couple for nearly ten years I'm still upset that you left me and for what because you still haven't given any reason I mean is it cuse you love anther girl or you just don't love me anymore

''I did love you and I didn't love anyone else I just didn't fell the spark anymore ''Lewis said I looked at him and said '' I want to be friends but I would hurt too much too see you and not be able to hold you or kiss you anymore so I think its best that if you don't want to be with me then I don't really want to see you I mean there's gonna be times when I gonna see you but I can't do it and just play around like we can be friends cuse I can't do that sorry ''

He looked at me and said ''no I am sorry I caused you all this pain ''

I was about to say something when I heard Laura call my name I said ''see you Lewis ''

He didn't reply he just stood there so I went off with Liam as me and him were gonna walk home and when we got home I said good night to Liam and then was off to my apartment on straight to bed

(Back to Laura's P.O.V)

As we were walking to mine I only just realised that me and Niall have been holding hands the whole time we had got to mine Niall turned and faced me and said ''her you go madam you now home''

I just laughed and said ''thanks for walking me home '' I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at me then grabbed me by the waist pulled me closer to him and kissed me we were standing outside for about ten minuet just kissing and talking then he said to me '' Laura if I was to ever ask to out what would you say '' I looked at him and smiled and I said '' I would say yes why ''

''oh because I gonna ask you out so will you got out with me '' he smiled as he said it and I replied ''I already said my answer witch is a yes '' he smiled and then kissed me once more and said he would see me tomorrow if he ever gets up so as he goes I get in to my apartment get changed and straight too bed

(Niall's P.O.V)

I just can't believe she said yes omg she could have anyone and she said yes well do you know what I love her to bit and she so lovely and I could be with her 24hrs a day

as I am walking home I spotted a paparazzi hiding in the bushes so I text Laura say that to be careful as there are pap's around and know doubt they caught us kissing but I know she won't get this till the morning as she will be a sleep finally I get to my apartment and I try to phone Laura and tell her about the pap's but her phone is switched off so I just give up and go to bed

(Tasha P.O.V)

Today been crazy first I answer the door to one direction I meet Zayn and hang out with him and the rest of the guys even going to the gig with them was pretty cool have some drinks that was great mean one direction taking you to their own gig was just strange and I love go out to also getting the whole club to do the inbertweeners dance was just mad and seeing most of one direction pissed as farts was just funny as especially Louis and Beth they were the highlight of the night for defiantly also it was good to make Zayn feel a little better cuse he was a bit down to day


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 This Is Not Happening – L.O.V.E

I woke up this morning realizing that I had ran out of milk so I could have a cup of tea and I have no bread great so I got to get dressed and go to Tony's so as I walk out of my apartment I turn my phone on I have three missed calls from Niall and a text from him saying watch out for pap's as he spotted one last night.

So as I walk in the shop I by the normal newspaper and front cover is me and Niall kissing I by it and the milk and bread and I ring Niall and tell him were on the front cover of the sun he goes yer I kinder gather that form the pap I caught last night

The rest of the day was good I was Niall most of the day and week.

(Two weeks later)

Me and Niall are going out ,Kat and Harry are going out Louis is taking Beth out tonight so he can ask her out but I don't think Beth would mine where she is or how Louis asks her she will say yes also Liam and Sammie are very close I think they should go out but there both quite shy people so I don't think there even get around to asking each other out yet I think Louis and Niall have got a plan also Zayn is taking Tasha out to a date tonight witch I think is very sweet

I woke up it was Monday normally I don't mind Mondays but today I feel sick that I don't even want to get out of bed I think I might be coming down with something so I tried to get up and get some think to eat but whatever I eat comes back up again I probably been sick for the tenth time today I text Niall and tell im that I won't be able to go round his today as I am feeling very sick and that I wouldn't come near me as you might get what I got he texted back ok get well soon bbz xx

As the days went on it didn't get any better so I said to Niall I gonna go to the doctor and if I'm feeling a little better after wards I would be round to see him

I arrive at the doctor's as I arrived my name was called out to go to room 13 as I did I opened the door to see a woman she told me to come in I told her what been going on about how unwell I feel she said it could be two thing one –I could be pregnant or two-have a water infection she said she will do a pee test first so I pee in a pot and then she said she couldn't really tell what was wrong so she did a ultrasound

She put this jelly stuff on my belly and uses this touch kidder thing on my belly and I could hear two distinctive heart beats and then she said

Congratulation you're having a baby!

I stared at her and said ''WHAT!'' she repeated what she said and I asked her how along I was she said only 3 and a half weeks and that I would need to come in when I am 12 weeks for another Scan she said that if I didn't want the baby I could have an abortion right now if I wanted I told her no as I need to speck with my boyfriend first she said well whatever you derision you will need to see me

When I got home I didn't know whether too cry or be happy I text Niall say I wanted to see him as I have something to tell him and I said after I tell you promise you won't get mad he text back say whatever could I be mad at you for and I will be round in a min the whole time I was waiting for him I was scared on what his reaction would be and if he will stay with me or break up with me or just plain hate me for ruining his life .

The there was a knock on the door I wasn't excepting it so it made me jump I answered it and it was Niall he look a bit worried I told him to sit down he looked at me and said ''you're gonna break up with me ant you '' I said ''of course not I love you but your probably gonna break up with me though '' he looked at me puzzled ''what do you mean''

'' Well I went to the doctor too day and well they told me that there could be too things wrong''

He looked at me and said '' witch are''

''One I could have a water infection witch I don't have ''

''So what is it ''he looked at me more worried and conversed

''Please don't hate me but I'm…''

''What''

''Pregnant'' I said with my eyes closed I could hear him laugh I opened my eyes and he said to me ''why would I hate you for being pregnant'' I looked at him and said ''I don't know '' he moved closer and put his arm around me he said to me ''I could never hate you '' I looked at him and smiled he hugged me even and said 'so were having a baby then '' I said ''yes''

''So how far are you '?'

''About 2 -3 weeks ''

''Got a long way to go then and am I aloud to tell anyone ''

I looked at him and said ''you want people to know ''

''Of course I do I'm gonna be a dad I think that's great ''

I smiled and said ''well can you at least wait till I had the first scan ''

''Ok but as soon as we get that scan I'm screaming it out to the world ''

I looked at him a laughed ''so you really want a baby ''

''Well I all ways wanted kids and well I think it's a blessing ''

I just smiled and rested my head on him again so for the rest of the day we were just chilling out in my house and watching TV and Niall even made dinner

Meanwhile Beth, Louis, Kat and Harry were at the cinema watching the new twilight film

Beth P.O.V

Half way through the film Louis said he was getting bored so I agreed then he said he got a surprise for me I wonder what it could be he then said do you wanner get out of here I said yes and with that he grabbed my hand and we both ran out of the cinema when we got out of the cinema

When we got outside there was a limo waiting outside he ''ladies first but... men just before'' then he got in the limo and said ''hurry up I ant got all day but I defiantly got all night if it involves you '' I just laughed and got in to the car I asked him where we was going he told me that if he told it wouldn't be a secret we had been in the car about ten minutes and then the car stopped. Louis got out of the car and told me too close my eyes so I did the whole time Louis put a blindfold on me so I couldn't even peek

I walked in to a room and I could smell something really good I said ''what that I can smell cuse that smells really good '' then Louis took the blindfold of and said ''fest Della Jim's chines take away '' I laughed and said you know how to win my heart I then realised we were in Louis apartment

he had set the table really nice and put candles on I said ''I love what you done to the place'' he turned around and in his camp voice he said'' oh this isn't my place oh no this sponsored by M&S and right now were in Paris'' I smiled and said ''wow that was fast '' he smiled at me and said ''well that's because my magic carpet lifted the car and brought us here'' I laughed and said well hope we're in the right place then '' he laughed and said ''well for someone who doesn't like the fancy thing I thought I did well ''

''You did more than well '' he pulled a chair out and while pointing at the chair and said in a really funny accent ''now lovely you wanner tuck in to your Chinese before its get cold ''

I said ''I know right'' I sat down and he put the Chinese on the table ''now Louis why have you really brought me to Paris ''

''well I wanted to do something nice and yet not too fancy for you cuse you a girl who deserves the best ''

I smiled and said '' Awww well I've already got the best if you with me '' he just smiled like a big kid god I love him he so cute and fit

After we had what Louis says was a masterful diner made but the best chefs in the world at jims take way me and Louis had then hit the sofa to watch a film yet I can't remember what it was cuse I am too busy making out with Louis he a fantastic kisser I didn't want to stop but of course I had to breath at some point

After I was making out with Louis I was laying on him and then he said ''if I ever asked you out what you would say ''

'' I would say yes why''

''Oh right well we now go out '' he said while smiling

''well that suits me '' he smiled and then kissed me I kissed him back and the next thing I knew I was being lead to his bed room and he was taking my cloths of yet I didn't mind he put his arms around me and kissed me more and before I knew it I was waking up next to him

he looked hotter than ever naked may I just say he was fast asleep when I was up so I went to the kitchen too get some breakfast and about 2 minutes later I felt some hands go around my waist and I turned around and it was Louis he kissed me and I kissed him back he said '' god you're an early bird '' I laughed and said '' well you looked very into your sleep so I went to get something to eat'' he smiled and said that's only cuse I was dreaming about you '' I smiled and kissed him again and he kissed me back. Later today Louis told me that we were going to go to Laura's and hung out with them I was ok with it but I just really wanted to stay in bed with Louis so before we went to Laura's I went to my apartment with Louis so I could get changed and have a quick shower when I got out the shower I Louis said to me that him, Harry, Kat, Laura and Niall were all going out for something to eat probably at nando's

So I got changed into my skinny jeans and my keep calm and stay reem t-shirt on my high tops Louis was wearing his chinos' and a black shirt with white around the collar and his top button on witch I thought was hot like mega hottie alert I'm so glad his my boyfriend I couldn't ask for anyone more better he nice, sweet, kind, funny and just gorges

When we arrive at Laura's she looked at bit pale and didn't talk a lot witch is impossible for her I could tell something was up so when she was in the kitchen I ask her what was wrong she looked at me and said ''what do you mean I fine ''

''no you're not look at you your very pale and quiet witch we all know that not like you '' she smiled and said ''I not very well also when your guys go out later I am not coming but I am coming out for the meal together ''

I looked at her and said ''oh but it's not the same without one of your besties ''

She replied ''looked I can't keep anything down at the minuet and I don't think drinking would do me any better and the doctor said I should try not to drink for a while cuse I'll get worse ''

''Ok but you owe me '' I said with a big grin on my face

We all got ready and all left for nando's we all decided that that was the best place to go and so we headed of I mean all three couples were off witch I find so funny that one of my mates ether have something going on with a member of 1D or is going out with a member of 1D

We arrived at nando's and no joke I though Laura was going to throw up by her face she said ''guys I never thought I'd say this but I hate the smell right know ''

Niall laughed and said ''ok who are you an what have you done with my girlfriend ''

So we sat down and Louis said ''so what you lot having''

Harry ''tofu stir fry ''

Kat ''make that 2 tofu stir fry's ''

Me' 'urm I'll have the spicy chicken burger ''

Louis '' doubles on that ''

Niall ''urm I don't know umm ohh I know I will have just the chicken burger ''

Laura'' I will have the grilled chicken '' everyone looked at her that's like the smallest thing you could order and you chose it she looked at me and '' what I don't want to eat too much as I will be sick otherwise''

Niall ''omg where my girlfriend gone '' he looks at her and smiles'' I know she somewhere in there ''

She smiled at him

Louis ''so what drinks are we having ''

Kat and me at the same time said '' glass of wine ''

Niall, Louis and Harry all said pint of beer

Laura ''I will have a glass of coke ''Louis looked at her and said ''no alcohol ''

''no don't think alcohol would make me feel better so I going to avoid it ''

After we ordered our food and drinks we all were chatting and laughing while waiting for the food and drinks then harry phone went of it was Simon saying he needed to meet up with the guy's at some point this week I though what ever could it before then the food and drinks arrived and everyone was happy I think even Laura enjoyed her a self a little yet you could tell she was unwell

After we had left nando's Laura went home Niall was walking her home and then coming out for some drinks but not for long cuse he was worried about Laura because her being a little un well and that witch is really cute that he doesn't want to leave her

So me, Louis, harry and Kat all headed for the usual club and but tonight the club was totally dead we ask the bar tender where was everyone he looked at us and said '' it only 8 people will be in here about 9 ish ''

So we all sat down till we went the only one here it was really boring then at about 8:30 you had some really tarted up girls come in and all of a sudden they started screaming and then said omg it's harry and Louis from one direction and then they came over and was talking a lot I just sat there and laughed then one of them said Louis wanner dance Louis looked at me like HELP ME!

So I said ''sorry girls but he promised me the first dance ''

The girl gave me a bitchy look and said'' I'm sure I it want hurt to let that promise go ''the hole time Louis is sat down looking at me still like HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DANCE WITH HER

Then Louis said sorry girls but I did promise my girlfriend the first dance and if you're still around later I will probably come and chat

The girl just looked at me and said ''all right then'' and walk of

As she walked of I said ''what a bitch'' Louis looked and me and smiled and said ''thanks for the bail out ''

''You're welcome ''

He said ''do you know what I getting sick of this club let go back to our about you harry and Kat ''they agreed and we all went back to Louis and Harry's

Laura's P.O.V

We'd just got out of nando's Niall was walking me home we were holding hands and then Niall says to me ''so what would you prefer a girl of a boy '' I looked at him and said I wouldn't mind and it not as if I get to choose '' he smiled and said same I wouldn't care but I think I would I like a girl more than a boy '' I stared him and said ''really ''

''yer why ''

'' nothing'' he smiled and then his phone went off it as a texted from Louis say they had gone too his for drink instead and could still go round if he wanted Niall told im then he was gonna go home in a bit to speck with Simon too see what he wanted

We got to mine and Niall had turned to face me and said that he'd be straight round in the morning to see me and then he put his arms around me and kissed me and went off

I walk straight in too my apartment and went to sleep

Niall P.O.V

I just left Laura and my unborn child it's weird saying that but yet I can't wait to be a dad Yer I know I only 18 but I am definitely responsible enough to look after a baby anyway about ten minutes after I got in to my apartment I rang Simon up to ask him about when we meet up

He told me tomorrow at 11 and that it was good news I wonder what it could be

I text Laura telling her I won't see her till later tomorrow but right now I just want to sleep

When I got up this morning I had Liam right in my face he laughed and said nice down there I didn't know what he meant till I realised I was half on the sofa and half on the floor I got up and my back just killed me no joke well anyway I told Liam we were meeting with Simon at 11 so he rang Louis and I told Zayn and then Louis told harry and in about 10 minutes the guys where all here so we all headed for the place where we were going to meet Simon

It was about 10:50 when we got to the office Simon was already there

''ok boys come sit down I got some new for you guys''

All the guys '' so what the news ''

''well a couple of artist in America want to work with you guy's but we have to go to America as they can't go out the country for the moment ''

Louis ''so who is it that wants to work with us''

''Well Nicki Minaj, Akon, 50cent, Bruno mars ''

The guys ''wow really ''

''yes''

Me '' so when will we be going ''

''This Saturday ''

Me '' what well how long will we be gone for ''

''About a month or two ''

''Omg I might have a problem ''

The guys '' what do you mean ''

Me ''it complicated ''am I aloud to bring Laura ''

Simon ''no sorry this is a strictly work basics ''

I had no choice but to agree to go because this was a big opportunity for us and I didn't want to ruin it but I don't want to leave Laura by herself she pregnant with my baby also no one knows and I gonna miss the first scan arrr god why can't she come omg I gonna have to tell her she ant gonna be happy and I leave Saturday witch is in 2 days omg

Louis P.O.V

OMG I just only got with Beth and now you want me to leave her for a month ohh god and what with Niall I don't get why he doesn't want to go yer he will be leaving Laura I'm sure she can live without him I mean I have to leave Beth and harry leave Kat so It's no different for all of us

Back to Niall P.O.V

So I've just got to Laura's she could tell I wasn't happy she ask me what was up I told her about America she looked unhappy but she told me ohh go don't worry about me I be fine I just upset that you won't be able to be there for the first scan I looked at her and said ''that's why I don't want to go ''

''Well '' she said '' I Have to send you a photo of it went get it done ''

I smiled at her and said ''yes that be nice but I rather be there to actually witness it but hey hoe ''

well for the rest of the day and Friday I was with Laura it came to Saturday morning and I had to get to the airport for 9 it now 7:30 if I don't leave in about 10 minutes I gonna be late the taxis not arrived yet it better come on time cuse e the guy will be angry if I don't make it I still at Laura's she coming to the airport with me till I go and then I don't know what she gonna do while I am gone but she have Kat Beth Sammie and Tasha there for her but then again they don't know about the baby so god I really don't want to leave her

finally the taxi arrived man in the cab help with suitcases Laura goes to pick one up to help but I looked at her and ''no way are you picking that up''

''Why not ''

''Because just take it easy ''

She looked at me a smiled and said '' you're so complicated ''

''I know ''

So we both get in the cab and of too Hethrow airport as we were in the cab I said to Laura ''as soon as you the scan done tell me ''

''I will promise ''

''Good '' we finally got to the airport and we entered terminal 6 there was a stamped of people all screaming I was walking I couldn't see anything I was more worried about Laura she would get squashed bless her then we heard a police van coming towards us we got in it and it took us to where we had to go I got out of the van and saw I was the better of person half of Louis jumper was ripped harry lost his hat and zyan lost a shoe but Liam seems to be ok then there was an announcement that the plan had arrived and was ready for passengers

I looked at Laura and said ''looks like we have to go are you sure you be fine cuse if not I not getting on that plain ''

She smiled ''I be fine don't be so silly get on that plan and have fun but not too much '' I looked at her and I said ''I ring you every day and I will be back be for you know it ''

Then I head Louis shout come on Niall we need to go so I quickly kissed Laura and said'' love you I'll ring you later ''

''Ok love you too '

As I was walking on to the plain I knew I should be with her but I really can't leave the guys so I really hope she will be fine

Laura's P.O.V

Niall has just bordered the plain and I walking back to the cab with Kat and Beth then Kat said ''let's go out for some drinks and orange juice for Laura'' I just laughed and said ''why not but only juice and fizzy drinks for me '' then I said ''why don't you girls come round mine cuse I gonna be packed in the club tonight and I mean I stating to get a headache so we can have some drinks and chill out at mine''

They agreed and came back to mine they weren't gonna come round mine till about 8

Niall P.O.V

We've just arrived in America and it about 2pm we are about 3 hours behind England witch Is weird but anyway I gonna ring Laura at about 4 so the it will be about 7pm when I ring her up well were not going to work today we've only just checked it to the hotel and were going out for some drinks later and then tomorrow we will be straight at work we are going to meet Steve who is Bruno mars manager to see what day we will be working with him also a guy called Chris Tobyson who will help us with the music like the lyrics and the tune and beat

Louis P.O.V

We are now in America and I love It I know Beth would of as well I wish she could be here do you know what I going to ring her as I did say I was going to ring her as soon as I got in to America

I rang her phone twice but no one answered till she rang me and said ''sorry I didn't answer the phone I was in the shower''

''It's alright I just wanted to see if you ok ''

''I am ok for now but I do miss you though also were going to Laura's for some drinks later but she said she strictly on orange and fizzy drink ''

''Yer what with that I mean when as Laura ever not wanted a drink ''

''I don't know but she must not be well '' any bbz my phone gonna go dead so I will ring you later ''

''Not if I ring you first ''

She laughed and said ''ok bye luv ya '' '

''yer love you to '' and with that she was gone the night was ok it was just us and the boy going out for some drinks and having a good time Niall looked like he was having fun and worried at the same time we all had a nice night then in the morning it was straight to work

Beth P.O.V

We just arrived at Laura's and we had some drinks and a nice chat and watched take me out we had a good laugh and even Laura enjoyed herself and then at about 11pm I got a Cab home and went straight to sleep

Laura's P.O.V

I woke up this morning feeling better than ever I had the best night sleep of my life I got up got changed I stood on my scales and I had gain 3 pound I looked at my belly and I could see the beginning of a bump ohh great

Well today I was expecting a phone call from my mid wife to tell me what time and day the scan is but it seem like she wasn't going to all until at about 2pm she rang and said that I would have to be and the hospital at 11am on Friday morning I was ok with that but I will be myself so it won't be so good

I rang Niall and told him that the scan would be on Friday he sounded happy but know he just really wanted to be there with me I said ''well if it make you happier as soon as you get the scan you can tell the whole world if you like ''

''really''

''yes but I just hope I don't get a lot of papz cuse I up the duff '' I could hear him laughing and he said'' I won't tell the whole world but I will tell my family and friends and maybe the 1D fan's ''

''So then telling the whole world ''

''Ha-ha no I won't tell them till a little bit later ''

''Ok well I got to go cuse I am of to bed so I will ring you in the morning ''

''ok bbz love you''

''yer love you too bye '' and with that he was gone and in minuets I was straight too sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: My Little Jelly Bean – L.O.V.E

Beth P.O.V

It Friday morning and I off to the rock café with Sammie, Kat and Tasha can't wait I love Fridays cuse I always meet the girls at the café no matter what it's a shame Laura couldn't come she gone doctor's but she said if she not long she will be their also I love this café normally the fit guys come in but I shouldn't think about that cuse I have a wonderful boyfriend witch I missing like hell right know but he will be back soon

Laura's P.O.V

It Friday morning and I had to get up about 10 so I make it to the hospital at 11 I really didn't want to get up as I miss my bed and Niall so I just quickly got dressed in to some jeans and top it took me for ever to put my jeans on as it was a tight fit note to self-buy more jean the next size up

I got to the hospital at 11 to I was waiting for 20 mins till my name was called out I went to this room witch I could see my mid-wife she said ''so your deciding to keep it then'' I said ''yes''

''She asked if my boyfriend was here ''I told her that he was away at work in LA

She then said ''well alright then can you please lay down on the bed and lift you t-shirt up so I can do the scan''

I did what she said and then she put this jelly on my belly and moved around this touch kinder thing on my belly I was looking at the screan the whole time she smiled and said well there's you baby I looked and it was a little grey blob it looked more like a jelly bean she said well I go get you a copy and you can go home she went off and I text Niall saying '' just got the scan right know it looks like a jelly bean I send you a pic it a min xx

He texted me back saying ohh I wish I was there to see it but when I get back I will spoil you like mad

Then the nurse came back and said to me ''if you look the way I taken it looks like there is two so I just gone look again ''

She again did a scan and then said ''well congratulation you're having twins ''

I just smiled and she said ''well everything looks good and in about 8 weeks you need to come back and then we will be able to tell the sex'' I thanked her and I was off

As soon as I got out side I rang Niall I told him that I got a surprize to tell him and I told him that I was having twins on the other side of the phone he just said'' omg I speech less I don't know what to say really '' I sent him a picture of the scan and he text me say hey it are own made jelly beans I laughed and said well you can tell the world now He said '' I might just do that''

Then I texted Beth asking her if she was still at the café and she said yes so I said stay there cuse I got something to tell you all

So I arrived at the café and everyone was there so I sat down and got a coffee and everyone was like so what I that you want to tell us

''Well I know for a long time now but well me and Niall didn't want to tell anyone till we got the ok from doctor ''

''So what is it '' Kat said

I pulled the scan from my bag and said'' I goner be a mum ''

They all looked at me and said ''omg arrr that great news''

''Yer and I having twins''

Sammie ''no way omg I so happy for you''

''Thanks''

Tasha '' how far gone are you ''

''12 weeks ''

''omg can we all be aunties''

''Of course you can ''

''Yay''

For the rest of the day the girls were talking about it I told them not to tell anyone else because I don't want the whole world to no cuse then there will be a lot of media about it (I also told my mum and family later that day)

Meanwhile in LA the guy are all sat in Louis and zyan hotel room talking

Liam '' it valentine's day soon and I want to do something nice for Sammie but I don't know what ''

Louis '' takes her out somewhere nice and makes her feel special ''

Niall '' also make sure it's somewhere you know she likes and don't tell her we helped you planned it otherwise she will feel like you don't like her and that you don't care cuse you didn't do it''

Harry ''by her some nice flowers ''

Zyan '' I was going to say that ''

Louis '' I mean take it from us we actually bedded a girl ''

Niall ''ha ha ha yer but I got mine pregnant''

The guy look at him and laugh and Louis says'' ha-ha funny one Niall

Niall '' I not joking I just got a picture of the scan a minuet a go ''

Louis laughing'' wait you're not joking are you ''

Niall'' nope ''

Harry'' omg you're gonna be a dad wow congratulation ''

Niall '' thanks ''

Louis ''so how did this happen didn't think you was old enough to know what sex was '' he stared to laugh at his own joke ''

The guys laugh

Niall '' well I am and if you want to see the scan I got it on my phone ''

''yer'' all the guys say

Niall show them the scan and says ''btw I'm not having one I'm having twins ''

Louis '' I didn't know you could carry babies Niall ''

Niall '' ha-ha I can't you know what I meant ''

Liam ''wow twins have you told anyone else ''

Niall ''no you're the first to here from me Laura probably told her mates and mum and I will be tell my family later oh and no one else is to know cuse if the papz get hold of this your never here the end of it ''

The guys '' fair enough ''

Zayn'' are we gonna be uncles ''

Louis '' we better be as this is the start of the next direction generation and were all in the 1D family so ''

Niall ''yes you guys will be uncles ''

Liam '' well obviously I'm gonna be the sensible one ''

Louis ''I gonna be the best uncle ever ''

Harry'' I be the calm and mellow one ''

Zyan '' vas happing '' I will tech it all the cool dance move and sayings

Louis '' don't you mean them ''

Zayn'' oh yes so Niall how far along is Laura ''

Niall ''12 week and in 8 weeks she will be able to know the sex ''

The guys '' cool ''

Niall '' I just can't wait to be a dad ''


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Lovers Day – L.O.V.E

(Three weeks later Last week Kat had found a pic of harry kissing another girl Kat broke up with him it a sham as they were a cute couple)

It's Saturday morning and its Niall and the guys get back to day I can't wait I'm at the airport and they should be back soon I just can't wait to see Niall again I missed him so much and he gonna know that I got a baby bump starting to show ha-ha I got about 3 week to go till I know the sex of my babies can't wait

So it about 10ish and there's an announcement saying that their plan as just landed omg I can't wait to see him

So I been wait about 10 mins and I looked to my left and I can see him I drop everything and just ran to him he grasped hold of me and swing me around I hugged him like made and kissed him he said'' god I missed you ''

''I missed you more ''

He smiled and said '' hey look you got a tiny baby bump ''

I giggled and said '' I knew you'd notice ''

He laughed and said'' come on let go home and celebrate ''

The other guys came with us and the girls we had some drink and something to eat at mine I didn't drink anything with alcohol I had fizzy drink.

Sunday morning and it's Valentine's Day and I woke up to find rose petals coving my bed and a note saying follow the petals so I did they went from my bed to around the living room to the balcony and went reached the balcony Niall was standing there smiling and said morning gorges I smiled and said what this all about and he said ''I wanted to show you how much I loved you and well he told me to look over the balcony and it the garden were roses and there were loads witch spelt out I love you Laura Bateson I just couldn't believe what he had done it was amazing and beautiful I loved it I said to him'' your too good to me I only got a card for you ''

'' I doesn't matter because you gave me the best thing ever and that was giving me the chance to be a dad '' and he pulled me closer to him and kissed me

Beth's P.O.V

I woke up this morning finding Louis was not by my side so I looked around the room and I found a massive teddy bear on the chair with a heart shaped box so I opened it and inside it had a note saying go to the balcony so I did and sanding there was Louis smiling like a big kid I wonder what he been up to

He said to looked over the balcony and so I did and there was millions of people standing there with bits of paper then they held it up and said I Louis love Beth with all my heart and then they flipped it over and it said but I want to ask you something then I looked and Louis and he had gone down on one knee had a box in his hand he opened it and there was a ring and he said '' Beth will you marry me ''

I didn't know what to say I gone bright red and smiled like mad and said ''of course I will and he got up and hugged me and kissed me as we did the crowd went mad they were cheering and me and Louis just smiled he said to me ''I love you and I wont to spend the rest of my life with you ''

I looked at him and smiled '' and I love you and also wont to be with you as well ''

And then he smiled and got the ring out of the box and put it on my finger I turned to face him and kissed him you couldn't find anyone happier than me right know it like a dream come true

I looked at him and said ''you always know how to surprise me '' he smiled at me and I ask ''what made you do this crazy thing'' I said to him with a smile he looked at me grab my hands and looked in to my eyes and said '' when I was in America I realised how much I missed you and love you I know that one day I gonna go to sleep and never wake up I just want to take what I got be for I might loss the chance to do it and if I ever lose you I don't know how I cope with my life '' I smiled and kissed him I said '' you would never lose me cuse I only go in your one direction '' he smiled a laughed ''good cuse know you can't go anywhere else ''

We then went in to the house and chatted about how we are going to tell everyone we both agreed that we would meet up it the guys and tell them and then we're going too Alan and Jan to tell them and then to Doncaster to tell Louis's family

Kat P.O.V

Well it Sunday morning valentine's day and I am by myself I miss harry but how could he do that to me kiss another girl yer he may have been drunk but he should off now that I am not a brunet and I am not 6 feet tall

I love him but I don't want anything to do with him but it's alright because me and sammie are hitting the town later and as I about to text her about tonight but she tells me she can't come as Liam is taking her on a date great and then I get a text from Beth saying she want all of us to meet her in the rock café at 12 ok I wonder what for

It's about half elven ad I'm just about to leave and was about to turn the TV off when I saw and advert with my name on I didn't quite catch it so I rewound it and paused it and it said I harry styles is in love with Kat hardy I just stared at it I couldn't believe it I tried to ignore it but as I walk out the door there was a poster on the wall witch was exactly the same as the advert

I walked past it trying to pretend it wasn't there I was walking down the street I bumped in too Niall and Laura they were both heading to the rock café they looked at me and said err Kat look at the bill board so I turned around and looked at the board and it had the advert on it I was massive I said ''omg how many has he put around here'' Niall smiled and said do you like it

''I don't know I haven't seen him since we broke up ''

We all went in to the café and I could see Liam, Zayn, Sammie , Tasha and Louis with Beth, Niall, and Laura and in the corner was harry I didn't know what to say or do but my heart melted to see him here I sat down and ordered a coffee Louis and Beth had a massive grins on their faces and they said well the reason we brought you here well me and Beth are getting married everyone was ecstatic and congratulated them all of us were so happy for them and everyone was happy we all went out for a meal and some drinks to celebrate the occasion and again poor Laura was on the fuzzy drinks again

It was about 5pm and I went home I just wanted to chill out by myself I got home and I was watching take me out and then dancing on ice and the same advert pop up now and then what does it want me to do full back in his arm well as much as I want to he hasn't said sorry for what he's done he didn't even try to talk to me earlier so what can I do

Then there was a knock on my door I went to open it and harry was standing there with some flowers and behind him was Niall he had his guitar then he stated to play it and harry was singing isn't she lovely by Stevie wonder witch now I can't hate him cuse it my favourite song and I love harry too much to turn him away

When he had done Niall said ''right I leave you two to it ''and then he was off harry gave the flowers to me and said ''Kat I know what I did was unforgiveable but I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life I don't think I could live my life without you ''

I looked at him and then at the flowers I said ''thanks for the flowers their very pretty '' I smiled and said ''harry all I ever done Is love you I still love you I mean earlier all I wanted was you to hold me in your arm but when I looked at you the image of you and the other girl kissing just popped in my head It hurt so much to see that every time I look at you I didn't want that and I've forgiven you I mean I love you that much I can't be mad at you it impossible ''the hole time I was looking at the ground cuse if I looked at him I know I would full to easy when I look in to his beautiful blue eyes of his I'd full straight away

Then I felt his fingers on my face he tipped me head up and he said '' I promise you from now I will never do something like that again and I will love you for the rest of my life I promise ''

I looked at him and said '' promise that you keep that one ''

''Of course I will'' I looked at him and I said '' you don't know how much I missed you ''

He smiled and pulled me closer to him and hugged me and ''said I missed you more ''

I smiled and said well ''you adverts kinder sunk the message in '' he laughed and said ''well I wanted to show how much I cared by telling the whole world ''

We went in to mine and cuddled up and watched TV he even stayed the night

Sammie's POV

Well it Valentine's Day and we just finished having something to eat and drink to celebrate Louis and Beth engagement I so happy for those guys anyway I gone home to get ready as liam is taking me out tonight omg I can't wait

It's about 8pm and there was a knock on my door it was Liam he smiled as soon as he saw me he told me I looked beautiful and he looked pretty hot himself and it got hotter as the night went on

Tasha POV

Well earlier this morning I got some flowers and they were my favourite roses and a card through the door but they didn't say who it was from I wonder who I could be I hope it's Zayn but I doubt he like me like that then I got a text for Beth to go to the rock café and when I got there all the girl and guy where there Zayn was there he smiled at me and I smiled back Beth and Louis announced that they were getting married with everyone was happy about we all had a some drinks and a meal to celebrate and after everyone had gone Zayn asked me to stay so he could chat to me he asked me if I got anything to day I said ''yes I got some roses and a card but I don't know who sent them '' he smiled and said '' do you want me to tell you a little secrete ''

''what'' I said

He smiled and said ''I sent them ''

''You did why ''I smiled as I said it

''Well here come another secrete I really like you ''

I smiled I didn't know what to say '' you do I mean I like you as well but I never though you would like me back '' he looked at me confused and said '' why wouldn't I like you your sweet, kind and beautiful'' I smiled like mad and turned bright red then he asked '' would you go out with me '' I looked at him and smiled and said '' yes I will be you girlfriend '' he smiled and said '' you don't know how long I waited to here that '' I laughed and said well It's about time I got home Zayn offered to walk me home and we were holding hand the hole time we got to my flat and he kissed me and said that he would see me tomorrow when I got in I made something eat and then went to bed

Sammie's POV

Well mine and Liam date was very nice, romantic and sweet he looked absolutely yummy in his suit there was definitely a lot of flirting going on witch of course I loved every minute of it after we had a nice meal out he took me back home we were standing outside his as I live above him he told me he had a very nice night and that he would love to do it again I said ''me too it was fun '' he goes ''well I see you soon then '' he was about to walk off till I said '' Liam ''

''yer '' he said I pulled him closer to me and kissed him he smiled and kissed me back and well like I said the night got a bit hot a steamy ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Boy or Girl – L.O.V.E

Laura's P.O.V

(It's official now Niall is now living with me)

I woke up this morning next to my beautiful boyfriend Niall he was fast asleep when I go up I had a shower and got dressed I weighed myself I had put on about 3 pounds and my bump was pretty much obvious the papz are going to find out well anyway I am now 22 week in to my pregnancy and today I find out whether I am having two girls or two boy or one of each well I got to be at the hospital at 11am and its only 10am so I go to the kitchen to make a cup of tea

About 10 minutes later Niall finally woke up and by 10:40 we were out the door and at the hospital at 11 we weren't waiting long my name was called out and me and Niall went in to the room and the mid-wife told me to lay on the bed and lift my t-shirt up so I did she ask how I was doing I said ok she used the touch like thing again and she scrolled it around my belly but I knew something was wrong as I could only her one heart beats were as before there were two she looked at me and said ''have you had any belly aches' lately or passing blood'' I said no but I did have a really bad belly ache the other day but I didn't think much of it why''

''well'' she said ''it seems that you have missed carried one of the babies but I'm quite surprized you haven't lost the other one '' but your little ''she paused and looked at the screen and said ''girl looks very healthy good a heartbeat and developing well she will be fine but I would like you to come in Monday for a check-up as sometime losing one can lead to losing another so we just need to monitor you regularly also you get any funny pains like you did before or start to bleed or dizziness you need to come straight to the hospital ''

''Ok thank you '' I said she asked us if we wanted a picture we both said ''yes ''

As she went to get the picture Niall asked me if I was ok said ''I am fine you''

''yer I'm ok I glad we still got one of the babies he smiled and said I also glad we having a girl then again I wouldn't mind if it was boy ether '' I smiled at him and said ''same I just hope everything goes ok''

''I think we all do '' he kissed my fore head and held my hand and said ''just think we will be parents sooner than you think '' I smiled ''yer I a bit scary but in a good way ''

Then the mid-wife came in she said I've accidently printed of about 5 if that's ok ''

''yer that's fine we can give some too our family '' Niall said

''Well you are good to go now but I will need to see you on Monday at about 11 again ''the midwife said

''Ok see you Monday '' I said as we left the room

We got out side Niall said '' we will have to go to Ireland at some point before you get heavily pregnant otherwise you can't go and I want my family to meet you ''

''yer sure I said we can also give them a scan as we got 5 also I will ask her on Monday in its ok if I fly if not we have to go by boat '' he laughed and said ''so let's go tell the guy then''

We asked everyone to come to the rock café

Well Louis and Beth were already in the rock café so was Sammie and Liam we were just waiting for Kat, Harry, Zayn and Tasha

When everyone arrived I said '' as you guy know we had our second scan today ''

Kat '' so what the sexes of the babies ''

Niall ''well see we lost one of the babies so we only got the one ''

Me'' but we are having a little girl ''

Everyone smiled and said that they can't wait for the first 1D baby I laughed and said '' but we have to be care full as there is a chance I could lose the baby so that why I am being monitored quite regularly

Kat said '' well for now we can celebrate and to make it fair well all have fuzzy drinks for now

I laughed and said ''bring it on ''

The evening was really nice spending it with you friends I going to mums tomorrow to tell her the new and give her a scan then on Monday go to hospital but right now I so tried and I think Niall is too so we both head of to bed

Beth's POV

Well me and Louis are at home (well mine) Louis now lives with me well we're both watching TV but Louis is on his laptop as well then I hear him gasp I looked at him and said ''what''

''I've just found the perfect honeymoon ever '' I smiled and said ''you looking up thing for the wedding already ''

''Of course I am a wedding takes for ever to plan and I won't it to be perfect for you make it pretty and elegant ''

I smiled and said ''I would quite happily marry you in a bin bag under a bus shelter as long as I'm marring you I don't care ''

He smiled and put his arm around me he said ''well I care I want you to have the best on our special day ''

I smiled and said '' you don't think I could rock a bin bag do you ''He laughed and said ''you can rock everything I mean you with nothing on is just hot you rock that look very well ''

'' ha-ha well if you like the naked look you better be in the bedroom in 5 mins otherwise you miss it ''

He smiled I tried to get up and as I did Louis pulled me down move his laptop and he kissed me and said '' why in the bedroom'' he smiled I said '' I don't know I kissed him back a before you knew it I was in my bed next to my gorges fiancé ;)

Laura's POV

It's about 11 am and I just got up I going round to mums later with Niall I got to be there at 1pm it's also a good thing because I haven't seen my little brother Charlie in a long time he is only 5 but he so cheeky and funny

I may of woke up at 11 but I didn't get out of bed till 12 and when I did I wasn't really hungry witch Is like an abnormal thing for me as I never not hungry but Niall said I should eat at least eat something as I not eating for just me witch is true so I had some toast and an orange I got changed and none of my jeans fitted me omg I really need some new jean so instead I wore some leggings long tight t-shirt and my uggs the shirt was a bad choice as it makes my bump look bigger than it actually is .

So it's about 12:30 and I am getting in the car on the driver's side (I passed my driving test and I have drove it loads of times) and Niall said ''I'm driving'' I looked at him and said'' are you know I am quite capable of driving a car ''

''yes but if something happens I know you a bit more safer than in the passenger's seat than driver's seat'' he said I looked at him and said ''ok to save us some time but I can drive you know''

He just laughed and said as we were in the car '' yer I know but as your carrying my baby I keeping you and the baby safe'' as we got in to the car

''and how are you keeping me and baby safe''

''well by stopping by driving I stopping you road rage witch is stopping you going about 100mph and crashing '' he stared going and no on the road

''what do u mean road rage I never had road rage ''he looked at me like yer that's what you think and then he said ''yer course anyway I been driving longer that you so I should always drive '' I was about to argue with that but then I saw mum she saw us parking up and came out

''hey mum'' I said she kissed me on the check and aright good to see you and the said hey to Niall

Marcus came out and said hi and so did Charlie to say hi

We all went inside mum got us some hot drinks and when she finished as she came in the room she said ''that's probably the first time I haven't seen you in skinny jeans '' Niall started to smirk I knew why then he said before I could ''ha-ha you should of seen her trying to put them on this morning she couldn't do it cuse there all too small ''

I said '' yer that's cuse of the stupid baby bump ''

Mum '' well you got more of that to come ''anyway how did your scan go yesterday ''

Me ''well I found out the sex of the baby ''

Mum ''I thought you were having twins ''

Niall ''we was but we lost on of them ''

Mum'' oh bless so what about the other one ''

Me '' well yer the other baby fine but the mid-wife said that she want to keep a close eyes as there could be a chance of losing it but she said that everything was fine and it less likely but she still want to keep a close eye on the baby ''

Mum '' so is it a girl or a boy ''

Me and Niall at the same time ''girl ''

Mum ''aw have you thought of any names ''

Niall ''no not really I always liked the name Kimberly ''

Mum ''aw hat a nice name ''

Me '' I don't like it ''

Mum'' what about Nicola, Nikki

Me '' I like it but Nikki Horan doesn't sound right

Niall ''I agree and she would have the same anishals as me

Marcuse '' rose ''

Me ''no ''

Mum ''what about a middle name their harder

Niall ''well we both agreed on Louise

Me '' I always liked the name teddy I mean

Teddy Louise Horan a really cute name ''

Niall '' I am not calling my daughter a bear ''

Me ''how am I calling her a bear ''

He smiled and said '' well teddy's a nicer way of saying bear really ''

Marcus said while laughing ''ok you too we don't want to be here all day listening too you two nattering about names ''

Mum ''so Niall your mum and know don't they ''

Niall ''yer but hopefully if we get the ok from the doctor we will be going over to Ireland for the week end ''

Mum ''aw that be nice I've never been to Ireland but I heard it a beautiful place ''

Niall ''yer ''

Me '' by the way mum we got an extra scan you can have ''

Marcuse '' we can put it on pull ''

Niall '' pull ''

Mum '' that's the fridge ''

Niall '' I wonder who called it that '' he looked at me as he said it ''

I sat there and smiled Marcus just laughed I said '' what I like naming things ''

Niall '' see I knew it was her as she called our fridge pull 2 and the dish washer kai ''

Me ''what ''

Charlie '' you can't give un living things names ''

Me '' yes you can as your '' I was about to say your monkey Stan not a living thing but mum looked at me like don't tell him that her cry non stop

Marcus said break the silence '' who wants a drink ''

Charlie '' me can I choose what I can have ''

Marcuse '' yes come on then we get a drink ''

When Charlie left the room mum said while smiling ''god that was close ''

Niall'' what was ''

Mum ''her nearly thing Charlie that his monkey Stan isn't a living thing ''

Niall '' you can't tell a kid that it will break them ''

Me '' I know that's why I stopped ''

He smiled and I looked at my watch and said ''well I think we will be of as I got to be a Beth's at 5 I don't know what for but she said I better be their ''

Mum ''ok well I see you guys soon ''

We all said good bye and we were off Niall said ''so why dose Beth want us their ''

''Oh I don't know we will have to see''

''I bet she's pregnant of something '' he said while laughing

''Ha-ha I doubt it ''

''yer I supposed but it be funny if that why she all wants us their ''

''yer''

We all arrived at Beth's and everyone was their all of 1D and all us girls I walked it and it had banners around the room saying things like it's a girl or their a baby due and from that I knew they planned this and then I looked at Niall and he said'' welcome to your baby shower'' I looked at him and said ''you knew about this ''

''yes '' he said while smiling

Everyone had brought little presents with things like baby grows little shoes and blankets they were manly pink and other girly colours Louis had brought little pink toms shoes for the baby I said ''oh our baby is going to live in this shoes where did you find them ''

''Mother care they had boy ones as well shame they didn't have my size''

Niall ''so you went it to mother care on your own ''

''No all of us guys did ''

Niall laughed and said ''did anyone see you ''

''Yer loads lol I think it be in the paper soon '' and Louis wasn't wrong

Because the next day it was in papers magazines that one direction where spotted going in to mother care one article had said as on Sunday we saw all of one direction apart from Niall going into mother care and when seen coming out with bags full of baby clothes and Louis showing the other guy the pink pair of toms shoes he brought has One of them got a secret there not sharing with the world

I was reading it out loud to Louis and Beth this morning at the café before I had to head off to see the mid-wife we all knew they were going to get asked about it today as they have an interview with ok magazine today I told Niall as soon as I get on ok form doctor he can spill the beans

So I headed off to the hospital and ha a check-up and she said that everything was ok and that I wouldn't need another appointment till I am 32 weeks I asked about flying to Ireland she said it would be fine but after 30 week she advised not to fly so I left her and then I text Niall and told him everything was ok and that If he wanted he could tell people if he wanted to

He said ok now going in to interview well see you later


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 She's arrived – L.O.V.E

Niall's P.O.V

Well I and the guys are at the ok interview

They asked a lot of question and if we all had girl friends

Our answers was

Zayn ''yes I do and her name is Tasha ''

Harry ''yer me and Kat are back together ''

Liam '' I don't but I am interested in one girl

All of us said '' yer Sammie ''

Katie (the person interviewing us) '' well we know that Niall has a girlfriend what about you Louis '''

Zayn '' oh Louis doesn't girlfriend do you ''

Louis said while smiling '' no I don't I have a fiancé ''

Kate ''Awww so you're getting married when did this happen ''

Louis ''well valentine's day I asked my girlfriend to marry me ''

Kate ''Awww that cute ''well anyway I think this has been on everyone's minds so I leave this as are last question

Why were you guys seen going to mother care?

All the guys turned and looked at me

Louis '' care to explain Niall ''

Me '' ok well the reason why the guys where in mother care as I was holding a baby shower for my girlfriend as we are expectation our first baby and can revel it a little girl ''

Louis ''we were buying thing for the baby I got carried away when I saw the toms and they were pink, I just had to buy them ''

Katie '' omg so you're going to be a dad wow are you existed ''

Me ''yes I just can't wait''

Harry '' it the next 1 direction generation ''

Katie ''is the rest of you existed ''

Liam'' yer we all going to be the 1D uncles ''

Katie ''so how far a long is Laura ''

Me ''23 weeks ''

Katie '' wow well we ran out of time I hope you all best for the future and hopefully we see you again maybe when the baby born we can do a couple of photo shot on you and Laura

Me '' yer that be nice ''

We left the studio and I headed home it was about 7pm I was knackered and when I got home I was straight a sleep

1 month later

We did go to Ireland to tell them about the baby and Niall's mum. Dad and his older brother they were all very nice and very supportive and I have fallen in love with Ireland I so beautiful

I am now 30 weeks pregnant the mid wife changed the appointment to yesterday and everything was good she said that I wouldn't reach 40 week because my body still think I am having twins so she said the baby could be born between 34 to 36 weeks so not long now I have given up about seeing how much I weigh as my scales have broken (: and I have got a massive baby bump I don't care but Its kinder weird but the cool thing about it is I can rest my plate and cup on it ha-ha lol if the baby didn't kick so much me and Niall still can't think off a name but we have a code name to call the baby instead of calling it baby we call it Petal.

My apartment is now full of baby stuff like clothes, the cot, Moses basket, pram we painted the spare bedroom pink and decorated it for petal it looks like a proper little girl's room it kinder unreal .It Friday (now on 32 weeks) as normal I going out to meet the girls at the rock café and while we do that the guys go off and do their thing

I sat down at the table and got a tea the girls were talking about the wedding planning with Beth I said '' I hope that the baby arrives before you wedding I not looking like a whale ''

Beth ''me wedding is in 8 weeks I sure you will have the baby before that ''

''I hope '' oh and sammie so what going on between you and liam then come on spill the gossip''

Sammie ''well ok he asked me out last night and I said yes ''

All of us ''ohh''

Sammie ''he a really nice and hot why would you turn him down ''

Me '' umm well I need to go toilet but I want to hear more when I get back ''

I went off to the toilet and as I was in there I got this funny feeling and then there was water all down my legs so I cleaned it up obviously I didn't get to the toilet in time but then I got this sharp pain across my stomach I thought it's the baby kicking but then they kept coming now and then I realised my waters have broken and the baby was coming so I came out of the toilet and said to the girls but I whispered it '' my waters have broken Beth '' what Laura I can't here you

Again I got a really sharp pain but this time it really hurt I grasped my stomach

Beth said ''Laura is you ok ''

I said ''no my water have broken and I think the baby's coming ''

Everyone looked at me Beth said ''omg I call and ambulance ''

Kat '' I call harry as Niall is with him ''

The pain kept coming now they were about 3 minutes apart and they were getting stronger and more pain full I couldn't help but cry a little

Mean while

All the guys are together walking around town centre

They were talking about did liam ask sammie out last night

Harry ''so did you ask her out last night then''

Liam ''yes I did''

Zayn ''and what did she say ''

Liam '' she said yes''

Harry was about to say something but then his phone went of

Louis said joking around ''Awww it that Kat oh smoochy mochey''

Harry ''shut up'' he picked up his phone and it was Kat

Kat '' hey is Niall with you guys''

Harry he looked at Niall and said ''yer why ''

Kat ''well can you tell him that he needs to get here asap as Laura gone in to labour and were now waiting for the ambulance to arrive but I don't think they will make it in time''

Harry ''omg yer I tell him is she ok '' as he said that the guys stopped messing around and looked at him

Kat ''ok I got to go but make sure Niall he gets here quick ''Harry ''yer ok bye ''

Louis '' what's going on '?'

Harry '' well Laura's gone in to labour and Kat rang me so I could tell Niall there waiting for the ambulance but they think she's going to have it before they get there ''

Niall ''omg but she got another 5-6 weeks to go yet '' so they all quickly got the next cab and went to the rock café

Back to Laura's POV

The pain where really bad I was so hot and sweaty I was basically on the floor crying and screaming at the same time I heard a door slam from outside then I saw Niall run in he came straight toward me and sat beside me he said ''hey are you ok '' I shook my head and said ''the pain really hurts '' I could see the other guy had come in

''it's ok ''he said ''the ambulance will be here soon '' he took my hand and he said ''it going to be ok if you think about it at the end we will have our baby girl ''

Then I heard the ambulance pull up and saw two women run in they must be the paramedic they sat next to me and said the need to cheek how much dilated I was to know if they could move me it turned out I was 10 cm dilated and was ready to push I wasn't ready but my body was the woman said I would have to give birth here as there was no way they could get me to the hospital in time they got lots of blankets and they said when you next feel a contraction to push my hardest I looked at Niall who by my side he looked dead white I said ''Niall I'm not ready I can't do this '' He looked at me and said '' you have to I will hold your hand and be with you the whole time I am not going anywhere ok ''

I nodded and just waited for the next contraction and when it came I pushed really hard it hurt so much I screamed the paramedic said ''ok Laura we can see the head now just one more push you doing brilliantly ok'' the next contraction came and I did the same though I think I screamed more than it was over I could see the baby in their arm but I didn't hear a cry or anything I looked at Niall and said ''why isn't she crying '' he didn't say anything but he grasped my hand tighter I looked at the paramedic who were doing compression on her I couldn't take my eyes of her it was to quite I lost her I thought in till I heard a cry come from her I felt the relief in Niall hand when he wasn't holding it as tight they coved her in a blanket and gave her to me she stopped crying when I held her I looked at her and she looked just like Niall but with lots of brown hair she had very bright blue eyes she was the most beautiful thing I seen in the world

''She absolutely beautiful '' Niall said next to me the paramedic got a wheelchair and help me get in while Niall took the baby he looked like he was about to cry then all the guy came over to see her they all smiled

Louis ''omg she beautiful ''The other said ''yer ''

Harry ''hey little one welcome to the world I am uncle harry''

Niall looked down at her and she outstretched her arm and with her little hand she grasped his finger and looked at him he smiled and said ''well you gave me quite a fright what you got to say to that ''

She burped and the guys laughed Louis said '' she defiantly yours ''

Niall smiled the paramedic came over and said ''ok we need to get to the hospital so we can check her over ''

And with that me and Niall were in the ambulance of to the hospital the guys said they would visit later on


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Petal Louise Horan – L.O.V.E

Niall's P.O.V

We got to the hospital and they check the baby over Laura has to stop the night as she so tried and the need to wait for the after birth to arrive as they bring the baby in the mid-wife said well she very healthy and you can take her home tomorrow but that depending on how mothers doing she left the room I looked at Laura she was fast asleep I was holding the baby I looked at her I said what are we going to call you whatever I suggest mummy don't like and mummy comes up with ridicules names

''Oil I heard that'' Laura said I looked and smiled at her

''hey how you feeling''

'' a bit better now that I have my daughter can I hold my little petal ''

''Yer sure ''I said ''so what are we going to call her ''

''I don't know we only have are code name for her petal'' she said while smiling at the baby

''Petal I like that name ''

''me to '' I looked at her and said ''you actually agree with me ''

''yer why ''

I smiled and said ''How dose Petal Louise Horan sound to you ''

''it a beautiful name I think that what we should call her ''

'' I agree '' I smiled at her then the nurse came it and said ''so how mum doing''

She looked at her and said ''I am fine thank you ''

Nurse ''have you thought of any names yet ''

And we both said at the same time ''yer petal ''

Nurse said '' aw that a beautiful name well I came in to see if mum passed the after birth yet ''

She check and no sign of it so she did a scan and she couldn't see it on the screen

She looked at Laura and said ok either you already passed before you came here or it's trapped I have one more check as she checked she said ''ok I can see bits of it I think it's got twisted so I going to have to pull it out myself she said it going to hurt and within a min she pulled out a jelly like bag and put in a bag and binned it

She said to Laura well I would get some sleep if I was you get your strength up and if you felling all good tomorrow you and baby can go home

I said thank you and looked at Laura and said do you want me to send a picture of the baby to your mum and tell her you had the baby

She said ''yes please '' she gave me petal and then she went straight to sleep

I sent a picture her mum and said that this it you knew granddaughter we only just derided on a name witch is petal I sent the same to my mum and dad and harry as I know the guy will be altogether

I look down at petal and she was fast asleep so I put her in the crib that was provide and went to sleep myself

Harry's P.O.V

After Niall and Laura left to go to the hospital we all went back to Beth we all had a couple of drinks and at round about 8 we all were talking about the new comer

Louis '' so what do you think they will name her ''

Beth ''I know that Laura like the name teddy but Niall didn't ''

Well'' I know that the middle names going to be Louise ''

Louis ''my mum was going to call me that in till she found out I was a boy ''

Zayn ''see that why your names Louis cuse she only took of the e ''

Everyone laughed then my phone phone went off I looked at and said '' hey guys it's from Niall''

Kat '' what does it say ''

Well it' has picture of the baby and it says we just decided on a name we have called her petal Louise Horan

Sammie ''Awww petals a right cute name ''

Tasha '' yer I agree ''

We were all talking for a little be longer we all agreed that we were going to the hospital tomorrow it was getting late so everyone when home and probably straight to sleep it been a crazy day

In the morning we all agreed that everyone was going to meet up at Beth and Louis and then head of to the hospital we also were going to buy loads of balloons and cards


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Petal's Coming Home - L.O.V.E

Laura's POV

I woke up this morning to find the all the guys in my room it was full of balloons and cards I looked to see Louis sat in the chair putting the pink pair toms on petal I looked at Niall he smiled and said '' they wouldn't take no as an answer ''

I just smiled then the nurse came it she said '' wow you popular how you feeling today ''

''Much better thank you '' I said while smiling

She said ''well when you ready you can go home today ''

''Ok thank you ''she left the room and as soon as she did Louis said ''so you aloud to come home yet ''

Me '' yes I am but first I need some clean close and a little time to myself so I can get dressed '' I said while smiling

Louis ''can I take petal with me ''

Me '' ha-ha no she still be here when you get back '' everyone left to go to the waiting room while I got changed surprised my body shapes gone back to normal I thought I would have load of saggy skin but instead I have a couple a stretch marks Niall came in and said ''are my two best girls ready ''

''yes we are '' I pick petal out of the crib and put her in the car seat I picked it up and me and Niall went outside where the guys were waiting there were a couple of papz but I didn't care we got in the car and the car I was with Louis, Beth and sammie and Kat. harry, Zayn ,liam and Tasha were in the other car behind us we got to mine I got petal out of the car seat and put her in the Moses basket as she was fast asleep all the guys come in quietly and we all had a nice chat and then Louis said '' anyone what some wine ''

I said ''yes me as I haven't had any for about 8 months ''

Everyone laughed I said '' I not going to have much though has I have to be a responsible parent now ''

at about 5pm everyone went so it was just me, Niall and Petal me and Niall were sat on the sofa cuddling up watching TV and petal in my arm still very much awake I trying to get her to sleep but she seem like she full of beans finally at about 6 she goes off to sleep I put her in to her crib in our bedroom and me and Niall also head of to bed at about 2 am I could hear Niall talking I woke up and he wasn't beside me I go in to the living room and he was sat on the sofa feeding petal I lean towards the door he couldn't see me he was talking to her he was saying god you were hungry aren't you see your starting to get an appetite like you mum petal had finished her milk she a quirky smile Niall looked at her and smiled see I know that's not a really smile that a I've got wind smile he sat her up and gently patted her on the back in till she burped then he layed her Back in his arm and in second she was asleep Niall is so good with her is so cute too see them together bonding (: petal then woke up and he settled her down he looked at the mirror and said to petal ''see you mum things I can't see her hiding behind the door but I can ''

I walked it and said ''I heard you talking from the bedroom and I just watching I didn't hear her waking up''

Niall smiled and said '' she didn't cry she was in the cot staring at the walls she was occupying herself till she saw I was looking at her then took her to the living room to get her milk also I changed her nappy and know she gone right back to sleep ''

''ok so you coming back to bed now''

''yep '' we walked to the bed room and Niall put her back in to the cot/crib/bed and we got in to bed our self's and we fell straight asleep

Sammie P.O.V

After everyone had left Laura's and Niall's me and Liam were the last to leave were walking to his he said to me ''wold you like to come if for a drink or something''

I smiled and said ''or something what does that mean''

He smiled ''it means tea or something else ''

''Can that something else be you'' he smiled and he kissed me and said ''yer if you want'' I smiled and kissed him back we went in to his and things got so over rated ;)

Kat P.O.V

I was walking back with harry back to his as he asked me to move in with him so have but I still got my things to move yet I only moved my clothes

We got in to the house and we were on the sofa watching TV and cuddling together and harry said to me ''don't you think Laura and Niall have the perfect relationship ever''

''Yer that's because they both love each other and trust and I mean they now have petal they seem like the happiest people in the world ''

'' yer petals just the cutest I mean I can't wait till I have kid now ''

I smiled and said ''you want kids'' he looked at me and said ''yer I do '' I smiled It was about 8 and I was feeling tried so I went straight to sleep not long after harry joined me

About two months later it's Beth hen doo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 I DO – L.O.V.E

It is May 10th it's a Friday and it also Beth's hen do I am going my mum is looking after petal for the night and then at about 9 am me and Niall will pick her up tomorrow when were on are way to then wedding Niall will be at Louis stag do for the night

Beth POV (starting form yesterday)

It's Thursday and we just finished the last arrangements for the wedding me and Louis are now heading home it is about 8pm and it are last night together has as couple because tomorrow might we will spend the night apart and then on Saturday we will be married

I just can wait Louis had no I dear what my wedding dress looks like but I love it me and Louis are at ours sat on the sofa cuddling up watching TV and soon enough were both asleep

Laura P.O.V

I just woken up Niall and petal weren't in the room so I got out to the living room and Niall is sat on the sofa feeding petal, petal is now two months old she can now smile and she just discovered her feet she for ever trying to take her socks of but she can't she only little but she full of personality she's defiantly daddy's little girl I can tell so I go into the living room and sit next to Niall what time did you guys wake up this morning he smiled ''oh only ten minuets ago I woke to find her getting frustrated cuse she couldn't get the socks of ''

I smiled ''she a funny little one isn't she '' then Niall gave me petal and he went off to get changed I sat there burping her she just a mini Niall it un real how much she looks like him well any way later I have to drop her of at mums because we have to go to the hen do

It was about 11 and as normal on a Friday I meet the girls at the café this week Niall taking her in to town to meet up with the guys so I getting her ready and right away she falls asleep so I put her in the buggy and I went off to get changed

I came out of the bedroom Niall was already so we left the flat Niall said he will see me at about 3 at the dock so we then can go to mums to drop petal off so when I arrived at the café he kissed me and said'' right I see you later then''

I smiled and said '' yer see you later''

I walked into the café and all the girls were as I walked in I said '' I can sense wedding happiness''

Beth looked at me and said ''of course I getting married in like 24 hrs. Why wouldn't I be happy ''

Kat ''so where is mini me '' (Kat calls petal that as she look just like Niall)

Me ''she's with daddy ''

Beth ''oh so what have you girls planed for tonight ''

Me '' you will have to wait and see ''

Kat '' but naked gorges stripers dressed as fireman ''

Me '' Kathryn hardy what would harry say if he heard that '' all the girls laughed

Sammie ''what the guys don't know won't hurt ''

Me ''true ''

We talked about wedding stuff and about tonight and had a nice laugh with the girls

Meanwhile the guy were around town and had stopped in a café they were all waiting for Niall

Harry '' so Louis you ready for tonight ''

Louis ''it depends on what you guys have got planed ''harry just smiled and then Niall walked in with the pram he sat down and got petal out of the pram and held her in his arm and fed her

Niall '' do you know what people have no manners this day three people nearly walked I to the pram today ''

Louis '' alright mummy do you know what you need is nice cup of tea and a massage ''

Niall '' ha funny but I will take that cup of tea '' so Louis went off to get Niall a cup of tea

Harry ''so how is the little one today ''

Niall ''she alright '' as he said that he sat her up and winded her she burped and then she went straight to sleep ''

Zayn ''she is your mini me really look at her she looks just like you but she has lot of brown hair''

Liam '' if you hadn't died you hair blond I would be able to tell you apart ''

Louis '' theirs you cuppa and I got you a biscuit as well ''

Niall '' thanks ''

Louis ''so can I hold her ''

Niall ''Yer sure '' he past petal over too Louis after they had finished in the tea they went out Louis was still holding petal

Harry ''ok Uncle Louis you have enough time with petal harry turn to hold her '' Niall just laughed and said '' you guys seem to love my daughter a lot don't you''

Harry ''why wouldn't we she gorges '' so has they were walking around town harry was holding petal the papz loved it and they were taking loads of pictures of harry with petal and in the morning the was an article about harry hold in petal and the article said it looks like the guys are getting used to the new comer and had another pic of Niall and petal and it said Niall seem to be loving being with little petal and showing her off to the guys

Back to Laura's POV

I just come out of the café at about 3pm I told the girls to be at Beth at bout 8pm but first I have to go drop Petal at my mums so I went to the docks and Niall was waiting for me he turned around and saw me he smiled he walked toward me and kissed me said ''alright ''

Yes how petal been'' I said

He smiled and said ''well first she was held by Louis then harry and zayn was making her smile we got paped a couple of times ''

I smiled ''so she had a busy day in the spot light ''

He laughed ''it seems so''

''Right of too mums now then ''

''Yep'' we got to mums about 4pm and petal was wide awake when we got their she doesn't cry when other people hold her or fed her so I think she will be alright my mum was holding her she sat petal up straight and when toby came in the room (toby the dog ) petal had smiled at the dog

I said to Niall ''she's smiling at the dog ''

He laughed and when the dog went out the room she started to cry

Niall said '' looks like we might have to get a dog now ''

Mum said '' she will be fine as long as toby stay in the room she won't cry ''

Me '' ha-ha yer ''

So we left the house and petal with mum we would be back in the morning to get her but for now Niall off to meet the guys again and of to see the girls and get ready for tonight

End of part one


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 The Big Day Is Here – L.O.V.E **

Well it the morning of Beth's wedding I've found myself trying to lift beth of the floor as she is so into her sleep Kat, Tasha and sammie are up when we finally got beth to get up the only good thing is that she didn't have a hangover I don't think I can remember anything from last night the only thing I can remember is getting ready and going out for the meal before we went out to probably party and form there onwards I can't remember but anyway the rest of the girls are helping beth getting ready for the wedding while I went off to pick up petal from mums and meet Niall before I have to go back to beth and get ready as I am chief bridesmaid so I get out my car and Niall is waiting outside with petal he was in his suite and he look god dam sexy if I may say so I park the Car and get out Niall is smiling ''did you have fun last ''

''yer I think so if I could remember what happened '' I said to him he just laughed and said ''I think that what's happened to Louis as well I smiled at him and said 'well I had to drag beth of the floor she was so out of it but anyway how's my little princess doing ''

''She fine '' he passed petal over and he said '' I've got to get back to Louis and I will see you later when we get to the church ''

''Ok well I see '' so he went off and I strapped petal into her car seat she fast asleep god that girl can sleep though anything so I drive back to Beth's house and she already and she had her hair done and was in her wedding dress she looked absolutely beautiful her dress was amazing she turned towards me and said ''Laura help me I don't have anything blue '' then I said ''leave it to me'' I went in to the back bed room and in a little box is a blue bracelet that I brought for her when we were 13-14 for her birthday I brought it down and put it on her wrist she smiled ''omg I forgot about this, this was my favourite thing in the hole world thank you for finding it''

''You're welcome '' then she looked at me and said ''omg Laura you need to get ready I'll look after petal while you get dresses '' so I got in to my brides made dress and came down stairs to everyone ready and beth had put petal in her little dress she look so cute and had her little pink tom's on she basically lives in them and well by 10am everyone was ready and we arrived at the church just on time

Louis P.O.V

We've just arrived at the church but we come early to check that everything is perfect and it is but not as much in till Beth arrives so me and the guys went to the front of the church and wait till the girls arrive and beth meanwhile Zayn and Niall are outside waiting for the girls to arrive while harry and liam have gone to pick up the girls and I'm waiting at the stand with Stan. And welcoming the gest that are starting to arrive.

Niall's P.O.V

Me and Zayn are waiting for the girls to arrive so we can escort them in to the church me and Zayn where talking about how existing the day going to be

''So I recon today going to be a big day to remember'' I said

Zayn '' yes it all about beth and Louis and already Louis going nuts about preparation and the day ant begun yet ''

Me '' ha-ha yes he only wants things to be perfect '' Zayn was about to say something but I interrupted and said ''Zayn their here go tell Louis the show on the road ''

So Zayn went running in to tell Louis and came back out to help beth get out the car as her dress is up in her face when beth finally got out the car I help the other girls get out and Laura got out of the car she look beautiful I just stood there I could feel my jaw hanging then she said with a huge grin on her face ''close your mouth otherwise you're catch flies '' I smiled ''well it you're fault for looking drop dead gorges '' she smiled and the took petal from Zayn and said ''well come on guy we got a wedding to be attending we can't stand her and chat all day you know ''

So we all got in to formation and beth went to the back she was with Alan and her dad who both are giving her away as she couldn't decide on who to walk her down the isle so she had both

Louis P.O.V

I was stood with talking to mum then I went to Stan at the end of the isle we started talking about what I planned for the honeymoon then I heard someone come in it was Zayn he smiled and said ''she arrived '' when he said it I felt a big buzz rush thought my body it was a good feeling Stan was next to me and joking around saying ''it too late to back now '' I looked at him and said ''I wouldn't do that in a million years I love her and would …. As I was about to say something the music started to play and everyone stood up I could see Laura ,Niall ,liam and sammie , harry and Kat and Zayn and Tasha They all departed to different sides and then I saw her I felt like my heart had just melted away she was breath taking she look like god had just sent her from heaven and I just stood there and she smiled at me I felt like a little kid again I couldn't help but blush and smile back I could feel a the tears welling up but I promised myself I wouldn't cry as she finally stop and stood beside me I took her hand and well I just broken a promise as I could feel a tear running down my face she looked up at me and smiled and the priest said his bit and it come to the vows

Beth's P.O.V

When I walking it to the church I could see louis he looked like he was going to die bless he looks so cute I stood beside him and he took my hand and when I looked up at him he had a tear bless him and I thought I would be the first to cry it came to the vows and I went first

''louis I've known you for about a year and what a massive year it has been I was just an obsessed little fan who used to dream about this I never thought I would be standing right here now but when I first meet you I knew straight away that I was going to love you for the rest of my life and no matter what I just had to have you ,you are the most amazing guy I've ever met you pick me up when I am down you love me when no one else did ( by this point he was crying witch didn't help as I was about to cry any moment now I knew it ) and most of all I going to love you for the rest of my life and never stop because you are my world my love and my heart I would be nothing without you ''

He looked me straight in the eyes and he wiped he tears and said '' beth I knew one day I would meet the girl of my dreams and I knew she would be amazing and everything you are but I realised you are much more that what I dreamed and I knew from the day I meet you I thought I've just got to have her I love you more than anything in this world I love how bubbly and hyperactive you are your smile and the way your eye sparkle I even love the bits you hate because everything about you is unique and I don't think there is any girl out there better for me than you (and there it was the moment I couldn't help it and the tear come in their millions and there was no way I could stop) ''I would do anything for you and if that means dying and giving my life up just so that you could live I would do it without a question because you are everything to me you are my heart and my soul mate and I love you '' the priest smiled and said ''now for the rings please'' so Stan passed over the rings even Stan had a tear in his eye I think everyone had a tear I looked toward Laura and she passed over the ring

Priest '' please place the rings on each others fingers and let the binding of the gold symbolise the love and the marriage of you two '' so they both put the rings on and the priest then said '' now if anyone here knows of any reason why these two many not be married then speck now or forever hold you peace '' and just like everyone knew nothing could keep me and louis apart

Laura's P.O.V

So im standing in the church next to Niall watching beth and louis get married they are the most perfect couple in the world and I know that nothing going to stop them

Priest '' I know am happy to announce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride''

And as they kissed everyone clapped and cheered they are so adorable and I thing everyone will agree with me that those two UN breakable and will grow old together but don't tell Louis he gonna get old as he scared of growing up as we all headed out the church load of pictures were taken and generally a beautiful and happy day for everyone and especially louis and beth

We headed to the reception me and niall got in to Harry's car with Kat and then we were on our way.

Beth's P.O.V

Omg today been the best day of my life and I am now married to the man of my dreams

Louis smiled at me and said ''So Mrs Tomlinson how does it feel to be a Tomlinson''

''Well Mr Tomlinson obsoletely amazing '' I smiled at him and then he kissed me and i said ''I love you '' ''and I love you Mrs Tomlinson''


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Honeymoon Happiness L.O.V.E

Beth P.O.V

The wedding reception was nearly at the end the diner was fantastic everyone seems to be happy and I know I will be for the rest of my life

The last thing I had to do before me and hubby we were off to the honeymoon in Hawaii was the first dance so me a Lou went to the dance floor he put his hand on my waist and my hand went round his neck and we danced to endless love witch I knew louis new the words as he mouthed them as we were dancing and when we was dancing it felt like we was in our own little world I was staring in to his deep blue eyes and I felt like nothing could ruin the moment or ruin this the spark we had I loved every moment and I going to love the ones I haven't had yet the music stopped and lou kissed me again and every time he kisses me it like the first time we kissed magical and it's going to stay like that I know it

It came to the end I had got changed in to a white sophisticated dress witch came to the knee Lou got changed it a gorges looking suite and just one more thing I had to do before we went in the car and of to the honeymoon was chuck the bouquet so I stood facing louis and the girls all stood behind me and I chucked it behind me and turned around and when I did I saw Laura standing there with it in her hand she smiled I think everyone knows that her wedding was bound to be next niall stood beside her and kissed her yes they are defiantly the next ones to get married

We all said our goodbye and went off in the car to our honeymoon.

Laura's P.O.V

Before beth and Louis could leave beth had to chuck the bouquet as she did I leaped in air thought I never catch it but I did and beth turned around and smiled and niall came over and said ''looks like I am going to have to marry you now '' he laughed and then kissed me and about an hour later we went home me petal and niall.

Beth's P.O.V

We have just landed in Hawaii and it is obsoletely beautiful me and Louis grab a cab and headed for the hotel when we arrived we got our room key and all of sudden Louis picked me up and carried me

''Lou what are you doing ''

Louis '' it wouldn't be traditional If I didn't carry the wife up the stairs would it now ''

Me ''you're going to carry me up 6 flights of stairs ''

Louis '' oh I really didn't think this though did I''

I said still in Louis arms ''no'' then he stopped and smiled

Me '' what are you up to now '' louis while smiling ''your see''

He walked over to the lift pressed the bottom we waited for 2 minutes and then he stood in the lift still with me in his arm witch was quite funny conceding he didn't have to move very far when the lift came to our floor we had the big on suit witch was the only one on floor six louis looked like he was about to droop me

''Louis I can walk you know ''

Louis ''nope I going to carry you to the bed and I don't care if It kills me ''

I laughed ''and how are you going to open the door with me in your arms''

Louis ''that another thing I didn't think though well you will have to open it ''

Me I ''ok '' I opened the door and the room was amazing and the view was brilliant Louis layed me down on the bed and kissed me he lips were soft and seem pretty inviting if I may say so myself I put my arm around his neck and kissed him back and well the next thing I knew is I'm waking up with the sun shine coming from the window and louis twiddling with my hair while I a laying on his chest I can hear his heart beat it was a perfect moment and I didn't want it to end

''Well morning Mrs Tomlinson how was your night ''

Me '' amazingly wonderful ''

Louis '' yer wedding sex always the best kinder sex'' I laughed Louis is so random you never know what he going to say next but that why I love him ''I have to agree with you there hubby''

Kat's P.O.V

I woke up next to harry he is snoring away as normal but it really cute I can't really image my life without him. It's about 8 am and I went to get something to eat. I needed to be out the door buy 9 as I have an interview with a modelling agency this could be my big break and I well I needed to look my best at about 8:30 I left a note next to harry say I had gone to the interview and won't be back till later text me when you get up love Kat xx as I left the apartment bumped in to Laura she was off to the shop she smiled at me and said ''good luck you going to knock them down ''

Me ''aw thanks ''

Laura ''but make sure you're here at 8pm because it Tasha's 21st and I want everyone at mine ok and tell harry ''

Me '' yer sure ofc I will '' I arrived at the studio at just 9 and sat in the waiting area waiting for my name to be called out as there are a lot of people going for the job so I kinder felt like I had no chance finally my name was called out and I walked in to the office and I was shocked to find who was the person interviewing me.

Laura P.O.V

I just came back from the shop I brought some candles as I forgot them I was running around like a headless chicken trying to get preparation done before 8 I wanted it to be done before people arrive and I had loads to do niall help out as well while petal was sat in her high chair being mesmerised by the helium balloon that niall tied to her chair her face lit up and she smiled for ages ''I wish I could be so easily entertained like that '' I heard niall say from behind me ''what are you taking about niall you are easily entertained ''I smiled at him he grabbed me by the waist ''oii cheeky '' I put my arm around his neck and said ''I love you ,you know ''

''Yer I know '' he was about to kiss me but then I heard a little voice say

''m m umm mummy '' I looked straight at petal she smiled and waved her little hands and said it again ''mummy '' this time I looked at niall he was already smiling ''omg niall did you hear that omg did I just hear that she said MUMMY '' he laughed and ''yer I did her first word ''

''Omg I can't believe this omg '' I said ''hey petal can you say mummy again ''

She smiled again ''mmm mm '' but this she didn't say it instead she dribbled and it made her smile even more

Niall ''well it was nice while it lasted'' saying to her as he wiped the dribble away she has such a niall smile it was exactly the same it actually unreal.

Kat's P.O.V

I walked in to the office a little surprized to find who it was

Eleanor ''well I never its Kat isn't it ''

Me ''yer Kat Hardy nice to meet you '' I put out my hand for her to shake and she did her hand felt like nothing and she looked like a stick

Eleanor ''so do you have a portfolio with you ''

''oh urm yes '' I rummaged though my bag and then passed her over the folder to her she looked though it and smiled then she must of seen the one with me, harry, lou and beth because her faced changed but still smiled she looked up and said ''the pictures are wonderful and I didn't know you knew harry and lou.. Louis ''

Me '' urm yer I do see I am Harry's girlfriend ''

Eleanor '' oh and the other one must be beth Louis fiancé ''

Me ''urm no his wife now they married yesterday '' she still had a smile on her face but in her eyes I could see how much that killed her once I said that

Eleanor ''well what kind of thing would you like to modal '' she said trying to change the subject

Me ''well clothes and underwear ''

She smiled slightly and said ''well I think you do a cracking job at that and you have brilliant photos here and I let you in to a secret you the best person I interview all day so the job is all yours '' I smiled and said ''are you serious ''

Eleanor ''of course and well do you think your be able to start bright and early tomorrow about 9 ''

Me ''yer of course '' she stood and said ''well thanks for coming and I am looking forward to be working with you ''

Me '' likewise '' she kinder seem a bit surprized when I said that but i left the building with a smile on my face and well what ever went on between her and louis before need to be forgotten because she is my boss and all so should make a new start then my phone beeped I got a text

Hey bbz I am up now and of too Liam's for a bit before I head to Laura's for Tasha's 21st – Harry

Ok well I am on my way to Liam's xx – Kat Ok see you in a bit – Harry

Harry P.O.V

I just arrived at Liam's sammie was with him and from what I can gather she must stayed the night I was chatting to Liam and sammie till I hear the door go sammie went to answer it and it was Kat she came in with a grin on her face

''soooo'' I said ''did you get the job''

She smiled even more '' yes I did '' then her face dropped a little ''

''But'' I said

Kat'' but my boss is Eleanor and she know I know Louis '' me and Liam instantly looked at each other we know that this could end up in two way bad or disaster but I smiled and said ''well anyway well done for getting the job ''

''Yer but what about Eleanor ''she looked at me worryingly

''look I don't know but for now let celebrate you getting the job yer ''she smiled and said

''Yer '' then I had a text message

What are we going to tell Lou –Liam

I don't know you the smart one I texted back

Oh god Lou going to go mad when he finds Eleanor's back from Paris –Liam

I know man but for now let leave it and tell him when he gets back yer –me

Ok man but were going to be dead men when Lou finds out –Liam

Don't you think I know that – me

Laura's P.O.V

Well it is ten to 8 and Tasha's on her way with Zayn everyone else is here ready and even got Louis and beth on the phone to say happy birthday so everyone is hiding and waiting for her to arrive then I get a text

Were on our way (: -Zayn

Ok make sure she has no idea what going on –Me

Trust me she doesn't (: -Zayn

Tasha's P.O.V

It was walking with Zayn we were holding hand I still can't believe that he could have anyone as a girlfriend but he wanted me I love him but he's forgotten my birthday and so has everyone else no text or card well apart from the card and phone call from my mum and dad but it would be nice if my friends remember too so we walked up to Laura's flat and Zayn had a grin on his face what was he up too he opened the door and al of a sudden the lights turn on

Everyone ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY ''

''OMG guys thanks I tough you guys forgot ''

Laura ''how could we forget ''

Me '' yer it was a bit stupide to think you guy forgot and thank you so much for doing this ''

Everyone ''naa It's ok ''

Zayn ''you have to open my present first '' he smiled at me and handed a nice little box I open it and it was the most beautiful necklace I had seen in the world

''Omg thank you much Zayn '' I kissed him and he smiled ''I just wanted the best for you ''

The rest of the night was amazing and I had loads of fun and too much to drink as well but it was my birthday so I didn't really care the guys where so nice to do this for me I wore Zayn necklace as soon as I got it, it was just beautiful also later on beth and louis phoned to say happy birthday witch was nice of them as they didn't have to considering they were on their honeymoon and should be thinking about them not me but I was thankful they did


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 surprises just keep coming –L.O.V.E

Louis and beth had come of their honeymoon more loved up than ever but louis was yet to find out about Elenor and beth was yet to find out why they split up but Elenor had more news that would change louis life and break a friendship but WHO ….. !

Louis P.O.V

We just arrived at the airport and were welcome by harry and liam as they were giving us a lift home as are car is at home so we all headed in to Harry's car he looked at little worried and so did liam ''So how was the honeymoon '' harry asked

''Yer it was great '' I replied Liam looked at harry and the looked at me

''Ok louis we have something to tell you but please don't get angry '' liam said looked dead at me Beth looked at me and said ''what could he possibly be angry at?''

Liam P.O.V

louis ''ok so what is it you have to tell me '' harry said while driving ''ok I going to pull over and get some petrol you guys can explain then I don't think I wont to be around when louis find out cus you are going to explode when you find out '' as he pulled over he got out and got the petrol pump and filled the car out and went to pay

louis ''ok so what is it then ''

me ''well while you were on your honeymoon Kat had her interview with the modelling agency''

Beth ''oh yes how did it go ''

me ''see that's what it's kinder the problem she got the job ''

louis ''so why would I be angry ''

me ''because her manager is Eleanor! '' louis looked at me and he didn't say anything he just stared beth took his hand and said lou…..louis he looked at her

beth ''lou are you ok ''

Louis ''yer...i...i am...ok '' harry got back in the car and looked at Louis, Louis didn't look good all the colour from his face had gone

Harry '' lou mate you all right '' louis ''yer I be fine ''

Beth's P.O.V

The whole car journey back was very quiet louis didn't look happy I held his hand the whole time I don't get why louis so hanged up on Eleanor what it that she did is so bad he should just forget it really

Louis P.O.V

''Because her manager is Eleanor '' that is all I keep hearing in my head how could she come back know she knew how much she hurt me how much it hurt well do you know what I am going to try to forget it because I have a wonderful wife now so I will just pretend I didn't hear it

Laura's P.O.V

Well I just woken up and niall is sat next to me messing around with petal he also getting her changed as today we are going to do a photo shoot with ok magazine and so is all the other guys louis and beth about the wedding and so are the rest of the girls with the guys

So we arrive at the studio and Kat is with her manager Louis hasn't arrived that but I heard that Liam told Louis yesterday that she is here I just hope that Louis doesn't go mad

Louis P.O.V

I arrived at the photo shoot at about 10am we are about 10min late but nothing to be worried about beth looked at me and said ''look lou Kat here today and I have a feeling that Eleanor will be here so..'' I cut her of ''hey even if she is here I love you your my wife I married you not her I smiled at her and kissed her and in the Conner of my eye I could see her.

Eleanor P.O.V

Was walking in to find Kat and as I did I saw louis kissing beth it broke my heart but I knew he hates me and well never love me again but I just want to be friends but I doubt that will ever happen

''Mummy...mummy ''

''hey there Sam look mummy got to work so you got to stay with nanny '' Sam stared at me ''is nanny staying here ''

''Yes honey '' he smiled up at me Sam is only 2 and bit but he very bright for a 2 year old

Louis P.O.V

Beth went off to get changed while everyone was getting ready I was waiting for everyone to get ready when someone walked in to my leg I turned around it was a little kid he had fair brown hair looked up at me and said '' oops sorry '' I smiled at the little kid ''hey it ok '' he smiled at me ''I running away from nanny'' and then he ran off again The kid reminded me of someone but I could quite put my finger on it

Beth's P.O.V

We just finished the photo shoot and all the guys and us girls had a photo together Eleanor had watched and was helping out I don't think louis was happy about it but he said he would get on for the benefit of Kat as this is her dream job and he doesn't want to come between it

We just finished and we were on our way out in till me and Louis saw a little kid run past shouting ''mummy are we going now '' me and Louis turn around and Eleanor picked the little kid up and said ''yer honey we're now off '' I looked at louis a little concerned about him he didn't say anything he just stood there and stared at the little kid ''Lou... Louis .louis honey '' he finally snapped out of it and looked at me ''sorry babe ''

''I think we should go home have a chat ''I looked at him as I said it he looked at me and said ''yer I think we should ''

Before me and Louis could go home harry reminded him that they and the others needed to get to the studio to sort thing with their manager Paul so I went home to get something to eat I couldn't really eat anything I felt sick I been feeling like this for quite sometime even on the honeymoon but didn't want to say anything as I didn't want to ruin our moment as soon as I was about to eat something I felt this feeling in my stomach and had to run to the toilet I throw up about three times I didn't know what came over me after I sat back down and text Laura

Heyy its beth I need your advice –Beth

Ok what about xx –Laura

Well I been sick about three times today and I been feeling sick for about 2-3 weeks what should I do x –Beth

Get a pregnancy test and whatever the outcome I want to know and you need to tell Louis no matter what xx –Laura

Ok i tell you the result in a min x –Beth

I headed off to the bathroom I keep some pregnancy tests in there just in case I ever needed them or any my mates needed it I went over to the cabinet and pulled out the pack I read the instruction two blue lines are positive and one is negative so I went in to the toilet as I came out I put the stick on the side of the bath a waited for 2 minutes I couldn't bear any longer so I picked it up and looked at It I could see one line I looked at it again just to make sure as I was about to bin it another line appeared so I did other test and the same outcome two blue lines I texted Laura

I'm pregnant :0 x –Beth

Well congratulation now it's my turn to be a auntie xx (: -Laura

I didn't really know what to do I want to tell Louis but he so upset about Eleanor being here and I have a horrible feeling that the little boy is Louis but I dont know I am really stuck and have no idea what I am going to say to Louis

Then I heard the door go it was Louis so I quickly put the tests in the cabinet

I made us two some tea I gave Louis his and sat down next to him and said ''ok so how did it go at the studio ''

''Yer alright '' I looked at him and said ''we really need to talk about the whole Eleanor thing ''

He looked at me and said ''what do you mean '' I looked at him and said ''tell me why you and Eleanor broke up and if that little kid is your louis I walking right now louis and that will kill me but I might have too cus you been with me while she got a little one '' I splerted out with tears gathering in my eyes he looked at me and pulled me into his arms and hugged me ''he's not mine and that why I left her ''

I looked up at him ''ohh louis '' he hugged me more and said '' yer I found out the day I was going to asked her to marry me I walked in to the house she was sat on the bed crying so I sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong she looked right at me and said while showing me a pregnancy test that she was pregnant and I knew it wasn't mine because we never had well sex '' I looked at him and hugged him ''oh louis I'm so sorry ''

''what are you to sorry for it not your fault ''

''Do you know who the dad is '?'

''nope I walked out to clear my head and when I came back she left a note saying that she couldn't stay and that she sorry she hurt me and she gone to live in Paris with her mum and dad''

''Ohh Louis well if it make you feel better I got something big tell you ''

He looked at me and smiled slightly ''ok what is it ''

I looked at him and smiled '' Louis I'm pregnant I did a test about 5 minutes before you came home '' he looked at me with wide eyes a smile ran straight across his face ''omg this is …. This is wonderful ''

''Really ''

He stood up and pulled me up he held my hands ''of course this is wonderful I love you and now you're giving me the chance to be a dad for real now I couldn't be any happier right now so I wanner go out and celebrate and tell all the guys even tell the world'' I laughed and said ''you can tell the guys and family but I would like to keep it our news till I had a scan and then you can tell the whole world ''

''Well ok '' he smiled '' well I am going to tell the guys to meet us the rock café and you can tell the girls to meet us and I going to ring mum and tell her

As Louis went off to phone his mum I just glad that Louis is happy I couldn't be any happier as well so I rang Jan and Alan and told them the new there where every happy as well to know that I was having a little one and couldn't wait so I also text the girls and told them to be at the rock café in 10 mins


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 who's The Daddy –L.O.V.E

Louis P.O.V

We just arrived at the rock café everyone was there apart from Stan who we was waiting for I wanted to tell everyone so we waited for about 5 minutes for Stan so we were all sat down and I heard a kid shout ''mummy can I have some ice cream '' I looked over and Eleanor was over in the corner with her little boy she look towards me and said to the kid '' yes in a minute but you got to eat all you greens first'' the kid still had something about him that was similar but I just couldn't figure it out I heard someone come through the door it was Stan I looked at him and then back at the kid then at the guys beth took my hand and I said ''well guys the reason we brought you here is because me and beth have some good new ''

Beth smiled at me and said ''I'm pregnant ''

Everyone ''omg that's fantastic '' then all of a sudden I heard a plate smash I turned around and Eleanor was picking up a plate and said to the kid ''Sam please don't do that again its naughty ''I looked at the kid which looked like he was going to cry I turned around and Stan said ''well all drinks are on me '' I smiled at him and said I have a beer please I watch Stan leave and it came to me that the little kid looked just like Stan that why I couldn't figure it out till now but he can't be the kids dad I mean Stan my best friend he wouldn't do something like that and even if it was Stan was he wouldn't let Eleanor bring up the kid on her own or would he ?

''Hey buddy look happy you're having a baby '' I heard niall say from behind me with a smile

''hey I am happy I couldn't be any happier '' I said looking still at Stan Niall looked at me and said ''yer tell your face that mate we need to talk ''he came over and pulled me up and said to beth ''I goner borrow you husband for a minuet '' and he dragged me to the smoking area outside were no one could hear

Niall's P.O.V

Louis just told us he going to be a dad witch is great but with Eleanor here and knowing that the kid isn't his and now gazing at nothing what is going on with him Laura took my hand and whispered ''I think you should go and talk to louis ''

''yer I think so too ''I said to her before dragging louis off I went in to the smoking area as I don't think anyone will hear ''Lou man what's up you got everything you wanted a wife and now a kid on the way serious what up cus everyone worried about you and so is beth ''

Louis looked at me and said ''Stan the dad I know it ''I just stared at him what the hell is he talking about

''Louis of course Stan isn't the dad you and beth are married she loves you she wouldn't…I was about to say something but Louis interrupted and said ''no not beth Eleanor I think Stan the dad''

I stared at him and said '' louis that's crazy why would Stan do that to you you're his best friend ''

Louis looked at me and said ''then why every time I looked at the little kid all I see is him ''

''mate I don't know but for now your wife in there as just announced that she's having a baby and that the one thing you always wanted ok she loves you and no doubt about how much that you love her so get in there and forget everything for now cus were going to celebrate because you guys are starting a family a new start ok forget about Eleanor and the little one ok we well sort this out later but for now get out there and celebrate you being a Dad ''

Louis stood still and smiled and said ''your right and niall see that what I love about you don't let anything go wrong and when it does your willing to sort it out no matter what ''

''Stop being a soppy git and get in there ''Louis laughed and we both went back inside the café

Louis P.O.V

I went back inside the café and as I did Eleanor's little one walked past me he looked up and smiled at me as he looked at me I looked at his eye not hoping that his eyes where brown like Stan's but instead they were green my stomach turned and I walked in and sat down as I did harry looked at me and said ''Lou mate are you alright'' as I looked up at him his eyes are dancing green and then it hit me and it hit me pretty bad.

Niall P.O.V

After we all celebrated that beth and Louis were having a baby me and Laura went home to pick petal up from Laura's mum it about 7 pm when we got in I just couldn't wait for tomorrow I had something planed for tomorrow for Laura from the minuet she wakes up to the minute she goes to sleep

Laura's P.O.V

I was happily asleep when I felt something wet and sticky on my cheek I woke up and found the most adorable little cream Labrador puppy licking my face witch had a note in his mouth I took it of him and the little puppy sat down still on me I open the note witch was soggy it said morning your probably wondering who the puppy is well I called him teddy love niall oh P.s follow the petal on the floor I looked to the side and I found petal in her baby walker now I know what he meant by follow the petal then all a sudden petal was smiling and making funny sound and was walking along I followed her and she went out to the balcony where niall is he had a massive grin on his face he picked petal up then I felt a nudge on my leg I looked down and I saw another Labrador but this one was chocolate colour I pick it up and said so what's this on called he smiled and said that tilly I smiled and looked at the dog and noticed a box underneath the collar ''what 's this ''I grabbed the box and opened it ,it was the most beautiful ring I seen in my life I looked at niall who was on one knee he smiled up at me and grabbed my hand and said ''Laura Bateson will you do the honour and be my wife '' I smiled like mad and I already knew the answer '' of course I will '' niall smiled from ear to ear he jump up and hugged me tight he hands were still on my waist our noses were touching I smiled I could feel his soft breath on my cheeks he whispered in my ear ''you made me the happiest man in word right know I love you '' the all of a sudden I felt his soft lip press against mine it was like we were in our own little world and it was like that day when me and niall first kissed just unbelievable but in a good way


	19. Chapter 19 part one

Chapter 19 it's all or nothing

''Oh Niall I love you '' I sighed happily he took my hand and pick petal up we all went back inside we sat on the sofa watching TV Niall and I texted everyone to tell them to meet up in the rock café like normal see the rock café is our place I mean me and the girls have our Friday hang out there we meet up with everyone if we want to go out or tell them something and can't forget that were my little princess petal was born we all arrived but something was wrong not with me and Niall but with Kat

Kat P.O.V

I have been up all night (ha see what I did) because of harry snoring great normally I don't have a problem but when you have your manger in your ear 24/7 and you get home late and need to sleep and harry snoring I love him but I want to hold a pillow over his face right now and as it is he been awkward with me for no reason well it about 12ish and Laura texted me saying meet us at the rock café Niall texted the some to harry as his phone went off and harry didn't hear it cus he still asleep I was looking at harry phone I knew I shouldn't but if kinder tempted me was looking through his messages till I saw one my heart stopped I swear I was going to die right there and then

Caroline please I need to know .I'm still in love with you –harry

Harry face facts I don't love you and what about Kat –Caroline

I don't love her I love you –harry

….. dead my heart just stopped I don't think I ever felt so small in my life now me looking at harry sleep peacefully I fill the tears full down my face ''hey bbz what's up '' I hear harry say to me I didn't realise the amount of tears that were falling and there were millions of them ''nothing but we need to meet the guys at the café '' I snapped I grabbed my things and slammed the door behind me

Harry P.O.V

I woke up to find Kat cry god what up with her I asked her if she was ok she just said I'm fine and said to meet the guys at the café she snapped at me what her freaking problem she grabbed her thing and went I looked around for my phone it was on the bed I reached for it then realized what her problem was

I DON'T LOVE HER I LOVE YOU –ME

Fuck when the hell did I send that shit it must have been last night I had about 10 shots of tranquiller and 4 beers SHIT she thinks I don't love her fuck I need to tell her first things first

Soz Caroline I don't really love you I was pissed as fuck last night must have been out of my mind don't take it serious –me

DW I didn't but you should be careful what if Kat saw that –Caroline

She did and I am fucked now –me

Good luck trying to get her back you're screwed –Caroline

Thank Caroline your nice –me so I headed off to the café I really need to tell her doubt she believe me but I need to I really need to tell that I do love her

Laura's P.O.V

We were in the rock café when everyone had arrived apart from Kat and harry so we were waiting for about 5 minutes till Kat came in red and blotchy faced and just seem so upset I got up and hugged her she just sulked in my arms she couldn't stop cry

''ok be right back I taking her to calm herself down'' I dragged Kat with me to the toilets so she could clean herself up

''Kat what's wrong tell me '' she sighed heavily and took a deep breath ''well I woke up and I know I shouldn't but I did ok and I wish I hadn't ''

''whoa Kat you making not since what so ever '' she took another deep breath '' harry phone went off I knew it was Niall but I looked though his messages and I saw ''she started harrying tears in her eyes ''a text message to Caroline saying he didn't .. He didn't love me but he loved…. He loved HER! '' I stared at her who now was in floods of tears I grabbed her pulled her in to a hug ''oh Kat last night harry was pissed as a bloody fart I sure he did mean it ''

''i don't think so Laura remember when he kissed that girl he was DRUNK THEN and when he sleep with FUCKING ELEANOR! Did you know that Sam is HIS! ''

''No he can't be ''

''well he bloody well is she told me cus she didn't want it to come between me and harry but she thought I should FUCKING KNOW! ''

''Kat honey calm down '' yet again she was crying her eyes out I just stood there and hugged her till the tears died down

Niall P.O.V

Laura had just went off with Kat to calm her down so I was sat with guys talking and playing with petal

''What do you think is wrong '' Zayn asked me ''I don't have a clue ''

'' if harry has upset her again I going to kill him '' Louis announced just has harry walked he was out of breath everyone looked at him ''guy where is Kat''

''she with Laura in the toilet '' Liam said

''Harry sit down '' Louis told him harry looked at him a little worried ''harry what going on and tell the truth why id Kat crying her bloody eyes out ''

''oh god I don't something bloody stupide last night I text Caroline I told her I love but I fucking don't Kat found the text messages and no she thing I don't love her but I do I really ''

''First things first harry you w bloody twat '' Louis said to him with no expression on his face

''And second thing go and fucking get her back before you lose her '' I said to him and with that he went off

Kat P.O.V

I am glad I have a good friend like Laura so whenever I need someone she always there and now what to do

''look Kat I don't now harry reasons for doing that but I bloody well now he loves you like mad and any minute now I bet he will try everything to get you back you watch '' as Laura said that harry came crashing in

''Kat oh god Kat you need to hear me o...'' I didn't let finished I didn't want him to

''harry I'm sorry but I don't want to hear it I had enough first the girl you kissed you promised you fucking promised you never hurt me like that but you have I can't take it anymore '' and I just walked out the room

Laura's P.O.V

''Kat…KAT '' Harry shouted as she left

''harry leave it ok for now and what the hell why was you texting HER!''

''look Laura I was pissed I don't remember anything I don't even remember sending the texts and you know everyone fucking knows I don't love Caroline I love Kat all I want is her '' harry seemed as if he was about to cry

''well go and get her you big fat idiot before you lose her '' I said to him and he ran out I went back to where everyone was siting I couldn't see Kat ''where is she '' harry asked

''she went out she be back in a min she said she needed to make a phone call '' zayn informed him

''Ok well before the whole thing kicks off again I like to bring a lighter note to the table '' Niall said and everyone looked at him ''me and Laura are now engaged ''

''Awww that's wonderful guys '' beth said

''yer now we have something to look forward to apart from beth having her little on of course'' Sammie said trying to lighter the mood harry just sat there staring at the door hoping and waiting for Kat to come back in

Then I had a phone call it was Kat '

''Hey you not coming back in ''

''no sorry Laura but congratulation to you and Niall I better be a bridesmaid ''

she was now crying her voice sounding suffocated ''Laura I'm going home for little while and I 'going tomorrow '' now I thought I was going to cry I felt Niall hands wrap around me into a hug

''Kat don't do this and of course you going to be a bridesmaid ''

''I'm sorry Laura I can't take any more heart break I won't be gone for long I just need to get away just for now ..Promise '' she also now in full tears

Now with me in tears ''promise me one thing take care of yourself and at least let all go out for a drink all of us just so we can say goodbye please ''

''ok but at about 8 and where'' Kat sighed

''where do you think''

''Nando's '' she chuckled slightly

''Too right '' not long after she went because she wanted to pack I told the guys she leaving and were going out for a meal so we can say good bye everyone didn't want her to leave but they respected her decision harry didn't like it at all he didn't want her to go not one bit

so as the day drew in to night i was just about ready to go to nando's when niall cam out holding petal ''urmm laura i think petal i think petal left something for you in her nappy ''

''niall cant you do it ''

''me add nappy =smelly niall and an even more smelly petal i dont think so ''

i laughed ''pass her here you woss ''

''i am not a woss i just dont like touching poop or even seeing it ''

'' whatever'' i laughed so after i changed petal nappy we headed of to nando's harry didnt turn up he couldnt face it kat did seemed botherd but he is the reason she leveing we hada wonderful night a good laugh and a great way to spend the last night with your best friend nothing could of changed it or made it better

Niall's P.O.V

we just finshed or meal and drink out to give Kat a send of but harry didnt turn up what is with him yes i know he was the one to hurt kat but if he loved her he would of been their so i now going to his to see what he is doing i arrived at his and the door was unlocked i shouted '' harry what the hell why didnt yo come to the meal ''

''leave me alone niall '' is all i got back he was sat on the sofa head in his hands

''no i wont cus you no what harry your an idiot '' he looked at me like he was going to bit my head of

''harry sort your life out really if i was you i would be chasing after her trying my eveything to get her back but you are just sat feeling sorry for yourself ''

he looked at me ''well what the fuck am i surposed to do niall''

''go and get her do everything you can to get her back run for the train lock her in the house show her you love her harry dont let her go cus harry you will regret it because if you dont tomorrow morning you will regret it when she on that train and your here cus you be missing the only girl who ever cared so much about you harry remember that time you kissed the other girl well she forgave you didnt she ,she didnt have to but she did i just proves so get of you fat ass and work out how you going to get her back '' harry didnt look at me he sat their with his head in his hands ''think about it harry you have in till 11 tmorrow other wise good bye to Kat '' i shouted as i walked out the door and back to my apartment

so wil harry get of his bum and get Kat back well you will have to wait ... :)

sorry it has been ages i hope you guys like it please comment and tell me what you think xx i will upload next part as soon as i write it xxx :)


	20. Chapter 19 part 2

Part two of chapter 19

Laura's P.O.V

I watched as my best friend picked her last suit case up and put into the back of the taxi I couldn't help but have a tear fall down my face she been there for me I been there for her I always will be she will be going back to kings Lynn where we both spent most of our childhood I will miss her sure will as the last suit case was packed and the taxi driver got back in to the car waiting for Kat I said my good byes so did niall and petal I hugged her to death ''look after yourself and call me when you reach Lynn '' I said into her shoulder ''I will ''she cried slightly we waved to her as she got in the car as soon as the car went around the corner I cried I knew that's what she wanted to do but I wanted her to stay

Harry P.O.V

after a long night of fighting with myself weather I should try and get Kat to stay or to leave her I decided that I was going after her I didn't want to lose her she is everything to me so I was up at 5am her train leaves at 11am niall texted me saying that her taxi I'm already at the train station it now 11:50 only ten minutes till she's here I hope it goes to plan

Kat P.O.V

it was 11:50 I didn't have long till my train leaves I will miss London I will miss everyone even harry but he broke my heart I can let him do it again he doesn't even love me and well for a start he has Sam to be worried about as I entered the platform at kings cross dragging my suit cases behind me I spotted a certain curly hair guy standing in front of me my heart picked up it can't be him cant it the man turned around and it wasn't him so why was so disappointed

as I found a little bench to sit on and wait for the train I heard a voice say '' sorry but the train forms kings cross to kings Lynn is delayed but 10 minuets '' oh great I thought to myself so to stop myself form getting bored I decided to get a coffee after I brought the coffee I stood outside waiting for the train as I did I felt someone tap my shoulder and as I turned around there he was

Harry P.O.V

I was waiting for her to arrive and she did he blonde hair flowing in the wind he beautiful brown eyes looking around the place I loved her without a doubt I need to have her the train also was delayed good so I have more time to get her back as I walked over to her I tapped on her shoulders and she turned around

''Harry what are you doing '' she said to me ''Kat please here me out ''

''no harry I can't know this time '' she sighed I looked directly at her ''then I won't stop in till you do even if that mean following u to Lynn I won't stop and you know I won't '' she sighed '' harry I can't I wont to but your only hurt me again and I can't do it ''

''train for kings cross to kings Lynn now arriving'' the annoying voice said again great bloody timing not I though she looked at me with a slight tear ''bye harry '' she walked away and entered the train

''Train form kings cross to Kings Lynn now departing ''

''FUCK'' I almost shouted I can let her go not now and not ever but how the hell am I going to get to kings Lynn then it hit me and this one of the reason I love being a famous singer

Kat's P.O.V

After leaving harry back in London we only left the train station but I could fell the tears falling down my face I knew I loved him but what I could do...

As the train entered kings Lynne got off the train and walked outside dragging my suitcases behind me there was a huge crowed outside there was a lot of people considering its only kings Lynn

so I went to see what the fuss was about I heard people talking about a helicopter landing in Morrison's car park as I was about to walk away I heard loud screams form girl what the hell as I was walking I felt an arm pull me back I turned around and harry was right there ''you thing I am going to let u go that easily ''

''Harry'' I stared to say but he cut me of ''Kat I love u dont leave please come back with me please I promise i never hurt u i love u not Caroline please '' I sighed ''I can't harry it won't work u make promises and then never keep them it just won't work ''

''Do u love me?'' harry asked me looking into my eyes

''Harry ''...

''Kat just answer it?''

''Of course I do '' he stilled looked into my eyes ''then come with me ''

''I sorry but we both know it won't work '' he sighed heavily not looking away ''I will make it work Kat without u I can't live I even flyed here in a helicopter that I never flown before just to get to you and it parked in Morrison's car park I going to get a ticket soon please''

''I sorry harry really but I cant '' I pulled my arm from his grip not looking at him and walked away I got at least five steps and heard a voice bellow

''Marry Me?''


	21. chapter 19 part 3

19 part three

''Marry Me'

I stopped what did he really just say that I couldn't turn around I wanted to but I can't

'' I love u and you love me so let's start again '' harry sounded very calm I was still stood there in shock

''harry do u mean it '' I whispered but he heard me I felt his arm wrap around me he put his head on my shoulders and whispered ''of course I do '' I could help but fall little in his arms he was warm it felt right .. no kat stop it it wont work

''well?'' he asked me i didnt know what to say ''i dont know '' i sighed he grabbed my arms and pulled me around to face him ''kat i know you think this wont work but i know it will i know u given me so many chances but give me one more and i will never let u down i want to know that when i wake up in the morning i be waking up next to you and that i know i will have u and be able to hold you i want you to know i will be here when u need me no matter what '' a moan slipped from my lips ''and Sam '' i looked directly at him he seemed confused ''what about him i don't have anything to do with sam''

''what do u mean nothink harry '' i pratcally shouted ''he your son you should have something to do with '' harry faced dropped insantly ''he's my son ?'' he questioned himself more that anything

''yes i though u knew that '' i stared felling horrible ''no i didnt eleanor tell you ''he looked at me stright ''yes she did i sorry i shouldn't of shouted at u ''

''it fine but why hasnt she told me ''

''i dont know harry '' he looked at me ''oh i wish i could go back and do things over again start new kat i know i said i before but i love u so what if sams my son we can work around this i promise i wont leave him out and i promise i will never let u down again but kat will you marry me ?''

i looked into his beautiful green and i guess he did change my mind ''if i say yes will u shut up''

he smiled at me showing his dimples ''yes ''

''i guess i am going to have to say yes '' and before i could say anything harry picked me up and span me around when he put me down he pulled me close held my waist and his lips came carshing onto mine and to think was crazy enough to leave him

louis P.O.V

while beth was in the shower i was walking up and down the bedroom all i could think or was why did he do it eleanor was my girlfriend at the time why yes i loved her but know sam his kid i dont thing he has any idea about it god i'm a mess but what am i going to do i was probably looking like a nutter walking up and down the bedroom i was interrupted by a sweet little voice ''lou honey what are u doing ''

''oh urm thinking '' she looked at me an giggled '' i gathered that louis '' she sat down on the sofa and switched the tv on i went to sit next to her i cuddled her in my arms and watched tv with her i just wanted to forgot the whole harry and sam thing and concentrate on her and that fact soon i will be a dad

harry's P.O.V

''so kat wanner ride in my helicopter '' she looked at me and laughed i took her hand and made my way over to morrisons car park where people where crowed all a sudden there was loads of scream as i pulled kat towards the helicopter she gasped ''dont make it noticeable that ur in one direction ''she giggled as soon as she saw it .it did have a huge 1D logo on it so it wasnt maybe such a good idea but aleast i had the one girl I loved with me because that all i wont and i will never let her go


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Beth pov

So harry and Kat are back together and getting married omg well last night we had a little celebration and today it is the first scan of our baby I so existed I can't wait but I was waiting for Louis to get up but. he not moving the idiot I love but he and idiot so I do what would make him get up "Louis if u don't get up I going to cut all your toms up " he quickly shot up "ok ok just not the toms " he whined I told him to. Hurry up as we got 30mins to get to. The hospital for are scan so. He rushed off to get changed

Louis pov

So we arrived at the hospital on time and straight away the doctor wanted to see us we entered the room and he asked Beth to lay on the bed roll her t-shirt up while he get the equipment she rolled up her shirt and yet for 12 weeks she had a small bump I was a little worried the mid-wife came in the room and she put the jelly like stuff on her belly and used an ultrasound to see the baby I held her hands and kept my eyes on the screen as she strolled around the touch like thing I could feel myself smiled wide and worry at the same. Time the mid-wife smiled "if you look there are your babies"

"babies" Beth questioned " yep u excepting twins witch mean you have the babies around about 36-38 weeks every think looks healthy and come back in 8 weeks and you will now the sex of the babies I get you a copy of the scan and u can be on your way she. Left the room's still had a smile plasterd on my face and so did Beth one of my best moments ever

Laura pov

I was sat on the sofa with Niall and petal in 4 months petal will be one year old she a crawl and say about three words with are mummy daddy and doggie she got allot of hair and is still a spit of niall we were watching TV and petal. Was had fell asleep in nialls arms but the door bell rang so I went to the door and kit and harry were stand at the door "omg I screamed " u guys are home " I hugged both of then petal still asleep phew thought I. Woke her up

"yep I look" Kat said as she pulled her hand in view and a beautiful ring on her finger "omg u guys getting married that great " I whispered shouted I didn't want to wake petal up because she's teething so she cry even more I let Kat and harry in both cueing over her then my phone rang man who could that be I picked it up it was Beth she sounded very hypo and happy "Laura , Laura guess what " she shouted down the phone "what" I asked " I am. having twins how great is that " she sqwiled in to the phone " omg Beth that wonderful now great two little Louis and Beth's running around " I said back she told me that tomorrow to meet at the cafe like normal on a Friday so she can show us the scan and chat as I ended the phone call niall had put petal to bed and we chatted to Kat and harry for a couple of hours till they went home I went straight to sleep after that

Sammie pov

So I just got up and Liam was laying beside me he looked like an angel I slow tried to get out of bed before I. Wake him but then I felt two strong pairs of arms wrap around my wait and pull me down I giggled as I landed on top of him "liiiiammmm u know I have to get ready for work" he pouted and did puppy dog eyes on me " cant u call in sick I. want u all to myself " he kissed me before I could answer "no Liam it's my first day and since when did u turn bad ass " he chuckled I kissed him and got up and got in the shower then changed and was if to work for the first ever now I'm a lawyer I got ready and headed out I told Liam I be. home at 6 I walk out the door and made my way to work it was only a 10 minute walk u stopped of at a shop and brought a drink of water for the rest of the way there I couldn't help feel as if someone was following me like I was being watched

Laura's pov

So like in Friday us girls meet up as normal apart from Sammie's got to go to work do it was just me , Beth ,Kat and Tasha Beth was showing us the scan she was talking about baby names that if they were two girls she would name then Abigail and Anna-rose or two boys would be William and Luke or if it was one girl and one boy the girl would be called Abigail and the boy William so also Kat was talking about the wedding me and Kat were both talking about weddings then as a joke and said " hey we should have a double wedding " Kat laughed knowing I was joking but Beth said " omg I think that would be so cool u so should " I replied " bethink was joking and I don't think niall and harry would share .one of the most important day in their life's hey " she agreed yeah a double wedding would we cool but know I seemed to notice that Tasha wasn't happy " whets wrong " I asked she sighed "well I got all A in uni but I failed an important test witch I need for the job I won't and they asked me back to uni for a retake which means another year at uni "

" whets wrong with that" I asked " Laura I studied at the uea (uni of east angular for those who don't know what that is ) witch mean I. would have to stay on campus for a year meaning I won't see's guys and I can't see zayn I love him too much to leave him " she looked like she had water gathering in her eye " he doesn't know and I don't want to hurt him I don't know what to do" she cried we all hugged her she was right what is she going to do


End file.
